Through The Mist
by Kagome-LinkinPark
Summary: One night Kagome is driving through the forest when her boyfriend attemps to rape her, but then a mysterious silver haired saviour comes and saves her. A CHILD IS MOLESTED IN THIS STORY! I'm sorry if I offend anyone or if I've crossed a line.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Me and my boyfriend, Kouga, the love of my life, were going out for a drive through the forest at my lake. We'd been driving in his black Mustang for about twenty minutes now. We were completely surrounded by trees, cut off from civilization. Kouga and I had been dating for about six months now, it was literally the happiest months of my life. I was positive that he was the one, he was perfect.

The radio was quietly playing 1985 by Bowling For Soup. I was singing quietly barely uttering a sound. I'm a little shy so I don't like to sing out loud, though the people who do hear me say I sing phenomenally. I thought no one could hear me, but I was wrong, so wrong. That night I was going to learn something never spoken of.

The song came to an end when Kouga asked, "Hey, how about we pick up some of my friends? Would that be okay with you Kagome?"

I really wanted this to be just me and him time but I was young and naive so I agreed with a slight nod of my head. The next song came on after about two minutes of commercials, it was Hungry like the Wolf by Duran Duran, now that I think about it it's kind of funny. It's like the radio was trying to warn me. I began to sing softly to myself again. We soon came up to a small log cabin. We had to take a side road to get to it. I wondered why someone would have a log cabin in the middle of nowhere, no people, cable, shopping, lake or even electricity, I ignored the question believing that the people maybe liked the secluded area.

We parked the car beside the person's cabin considering there was no driveway. There two boys got into the back seats of the car. They were kind of odd looking with blond hair and shortshorts, if you ask me they kind of looked a little gay. They later introduced themselves as Ginta and Hakkaku. I responded with a quiet hi and a nod. No that I was cold or anything, it's just I was a little disappointed that it wasn't just me and Kouga.

After Kouga said hello we were off again. It was eerily silent, like grave. Not even the birds were chirping. I had a feeling I was being watched but I shrugged it off. The constant noise from the engine was nice, very relaxing. It was the only noise besides the repetitive rhythm of our breathing since Kouga turned off the radio. I wondered why he did it, maybe he had a headache. It was pitch black, not a car in sight even though it was a main highway. The only lights were our headlights, dashboard, and clock on our radio which flashed 11:04p.m.

We drove for a while then turned onto a side road. Kouga said that they had a nice view of the lake from here so I agreed. It was silent again. I leaned my head against the side windowpane and looked out. I had to blink my eyes a couple of times, I could have swore that I saw flashes of silver in the forest. I was positive I was crazy, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

Kouga didn't seem to notice a thing. I decided that was enough of the window for today so I turned and faced Kouga. I silently studied him, he had midnight black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, not that he was the least bit feminine. He had a couple of muscles, but over all not extremely strong. He could usually beat me in an arm wrestle, but it was close. He could always beat me at a race though, he was just to fast. He had green eyes, like a pine tree. He had a gorgeous smile, he could have been a model with that smile. I think he noticed me starring so he gave a little smirk. His face looked twisted and wrong with a smirk, he couldn't pull it off. I felt a little rude for starring so I blushed. I turned around to look at Hakkaku and Ginta, but they scared me in a gay way so I decided to just look ahead of me and if I saw the silver, well screw that. I don't care if I'm crazy, I was truly happy.

At about 11:21p.m. Kouga pulled over, I was kind of confused so I looked at him in question. His face changed from the demented smirk to one of the beautiful smiles the could get him on the front of People if he so desired. "Don't worry, it's all okay. You're going to be fine." He said innocently, a little too innocently if you ask me. Now maybe I'm paranoid and nothing was wrong, but that feeling came back

"Why did we stop?" I asked. I looked at him, he was still smiling, I looked down and I saw the smallest but scariest thing I've ever seen: there, in his pants, was a little dent. Now I may be naïve but I'm not stupid. Whoever said that size didn't matter did not know Ookami Kouga, that was for sure. I knew what was going to happen, rape. Kouga was going to rape me. If he would have given me more time then I might have given my virginity to him, but no, he had to go and ruin the happiest times of my life. I could feel the tears start to come to my eyes. I could kiss my virginity goodbye, no one would hear me if I screamed out here. Then it dawned on me, that was his plan from the start, the one nice guy I meet and he's going to rape me. That did it, the dam broke and the tears fell freely. "Please, please, don't do this." I begged not that it did me any good.

He did that twisted smirk again and began to feel my breasts through the cotton of my light pink tank top. I did the first thing I could think of, I slapped him as hard as I could, leaving a red hand print on his right cheek. He looked at me then slapped me as hard as he could. I let out a small cry, it stung like a mother. He motioned to his two lackeys to grab my hands, they held my hands above my head. He told them they could have their way with me after, concluding that no, they were not gay. God, what was I? A pizza that he couldn't finish so they got the leftovers? This only made my chances of becoming pregnant larger, what if I had a baby, what could I do? I wasn't old enough, I wasn't great with kids, I almost dropped my baby cousin on the head for Christ's sakes! I mean I barely had a license to baby sit, let alone have a kid. This made me cry more if that was possible.

He began to fondle my breasts again. I couldn't help it, my body responded to his touch, not that I let him know that. I felt like a slut, worse than a slut, a glubbachu, I felt so unpure I had to make up a word!

He undid my dark blue jeans that hugged my hips. He was shocked to see that I was wearing a black lace thong. Every girl want's to feel desirable to her man, that was just how it was, even though nothing sexual was _supposed_ to happen. I was scared, terrified. Then an inhuman growl erupted from outside the car. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to know what was out there, not that my other option was that great either. I heard a door being ripped of the hinges though I couldn't tell which one it was. I didn't see what it was but I felt Kouga being ripped off me. I didn't know whether I should feel relieved or afraid. I still wonder if I got the better of the two evils, to this day I'm still not sure.


	2. Ch2

I couldn't stand it! I was so close to erupting, that wimpy wolf was touching _my _property. She didn't know that yet, but she was claimed. She did after all awaken me, that had to be a sign. She was beautiful and smart, but so naive. I could smell his arousal from outside the car, but then again, she was only human.

I had been following them since Kouga had picked her up at her cabin. The wolf had been thinking about this since he first met her, I knew, I've been watching for a while.

Just then I could smell a blast of fear coming off of Kagome in heavy waves. It was no longer the sweet scent of jasmine, now it was mixed in with a more sour scent. It was time I stopped this. Sure, I could have stopped this earlier, but that would have probably scared her. I mean I had no proof that Kouga had bad intentions, who would she trust, her boyfriend or a man she never met before. I mean, I would hope she would choose my word, but no, she's not stupid. No, it was better I let it play out. Just then I heard a whimper coming from Kagome inside the car. It was time I stopped this.

I walked up to the car and let out a loud growl, making another wave of fear explode from Kagome, maybe it would have been better if I had made a quieter growl, too late now. I quickly yanked the door off by the hinges, my amazing strength made it a simple task.

I grabbed the wolf on the right shoulder and threw him off her. I had to admit, he used a pretty good spell, I could barely tell the difference between him and a human, except for that disgusting odor he put off.

There, laying across the front seats of his car, was the object of my infatuation, Higurashi Kagome: the beautifulest creature to ever walk this earth for 500 years, maybe longer. She was gorgeous with her long, silky, thick ebony hair that fell to about center back. Silver blue eyes, the colour of the ocean at night when the stars hit it right so that it began to twinkle. Laying there in only a baby pink tanktop with nothing covering her bottom half. The tanktop fit her perfectly, leaving a little of her abdomen showing and exaggerating her curves and her breast size. Her long legs closed shivering slightly from the wind. They were scratched from Kouga's nails, even if they were human sized they were still razor sharp. She was scratched from her ankles to her nest of raven curls.

She was still terrified, shaking uncontrollably, squeezing her eyes shut. I quickly disposed of the other two wolfs by banging their heads together. I gave her my black leather jacket to keep her modesty. I mean, sure I was in love with her and I ain't no Romeo, but I knew for a fact that taking peeks at someone before you're _both _romantically involved. She did that cute little blush and looked away.

I heard a horrible growl from behind me. I spun on my heel quick enough to see Kouga was coming at me at full speed. He must have been pretty pissed, I mean I did just interrupt his rape. I blocked the attack before I drew Tetsusaiga, my sword that Dad gave me, quite useful. I pulled it out and it automatically turned into a giant fang that looked like it could cut anything. I raised my sword and brought it down for it's ultimate attack, unleashing it. Kouga was swept into pieces of dust. I hoped Kagome wouldn't mind, wait, he just attempted rape, of course she wouldn't care.

I quickly glanced at her, no visible injuries, then I sniffed, no blood wounds, she would be fine. "Come on Kagome." I said gruffly.

"No! How do you know I'm not hurt and who the hell are you? I'm not going till you tell me who you are! Why did you scare me!" She shouted. I covered my supersensitive ears. Ouch, she yelled loud.

She was stubborn, that's my bitch. "I'm Inuyasha and I just saved your ass because no one should be rapped. You're welcome." I replied the last part with sarcasm. I mean I don't pretend to know everything about her, but Jesus, can't you say you're welcome.

She seemed stunned. "Thank you." She said and nodded her head. "Where are you taking me?" She asked quietly, not that I could blame her I mean she almost got rapped by her boyfriend. Why would she feel comfortable with a complete stranger.

"Home." I answered. I mean sure I loved her, but this was not the time nor place.

"How did you know my name?"

"I've seen you around." I answered, well I have seen her around a lot.

I think she noticed my silver then. "You were following me!" She yelled! Wow she sensed me, Kouga didn't even sense me. She was a strong miko for not being trained.

"You caught me, I've been suspicious of Kouga for a while." I answered trying to come up with a reasonable white lie.

"How do you know him? Are you one of his friends?"

"Does it look like I was one of his friends?" I asked impatiently. I didn't mean to be mean but she might attract other demons we did not need.

"No..." She said suspiciously.

"Come on, I gotta explain some things to you." I said as I began to walk towards her house. I began to smell salt, oh god, she was crying. That was my biggest weakness! I turned just in time to see her begin to sway. I used my demon speed to run and catch her just before she hit the ground. Even with my demon speed I was still a couple of meters away and she fell almost instantly.

I hoisted her over my shoulder and began to walk to my house in the woods. What would her mother think if she saw a stranger walk into her house with her daughter on his shoulder. I know I would think the worst.

I began the ten minute walk to my house. Explanations would come in the morning.


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3

I woke up to darkness, it took a while for my eyes to adjust. I looked around, noticing it wasn't my room. My room was white with a bed in the middle with a pink comforter. It was by a big window so it was always bright in there and it was very homey, with all my stuffed animals and my wood desk.

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to me. Kouga's attempted rape, the fear, God I was scared shitless. Then that silver haired boy, what was it, Inuyana, that was an odd name. He saved me, I should thank him, man I was a bitch. All the blood left my face and I became woozy. My knees buckled and I began to fall. I must have fainted because I don't remember hitting the ground. Then it hit me, those silver flecks in the forest was his hair! I wasn't going crazy! What a relief. I let out a sigh, that explained so much. Well I guess this day wasn't so bad, I'm not crazy and I wasn't raped. That sounds retarded. I'm probably crazy for thinking that this is a good day. Besides I don't know if I haven't been raped, that guy might have raped me while I was asleep. That made a new wave of paranoia hit me.

Where was this Inuyana guy anyway. What happened to Kouga, is he all right? I should stop thinking about him. Am I still considered raped or am I safe? How long have I been asleep, does my family know I'm gone? Where is here?

I tried to stop the amount of shit I was in and go find Inuyana. Or should I leave? Well, which ever works. Surprisingly I wasn't terrified of him, he did save me. No I kind of felt safe... God! I am crazy!

I spun so I was facing the wall to find I was still in my shirt and bra. I was probably in his bed, it smelled like a man's bed. It was a guy's bedroom, really small. The bed had red sheets and a black comforter. White walls with a white dresser, very plain. Maybe this guy was poor, not that I'm rich. Or maybe he just preferred it this way. I'm a moron, trying to figure this guy out by his bedroom, but a bedroom can tell you lots of stuff about a person like if he's a pig or a neat freak. This guy's room was to empty to tell.

I attempted to stand, my first attempt failed miserably. My second attempt was better, I managed to get halfway to the door when I fell straight on my ass. Inuyana must of heard me fall so soon the door knob began to turn and he entered looking quite disordered. He must have been sleeping since he was just in his yellow Spongebob Squarepants boxers. His eyes were lidded with sleep, his hair was a deray, yet still managed to look nice. My hair just look matted and tangled. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed how cute he was before, probably cause I was throwing a major bitch fit. His silver hair looked like snow that had just dropped from the heavens and his molten amber eyes were fire burning on a late night camp trip. He was buff, but not Olympic weight lifter buff, more like I work out and take good care of myself buff. He had chiseled abs, a six pack, most impressive.

"Kagome? Are you ok-" He asked full of concern, how sweet, but then he cut himself off. I wondered why he stopped but then noticed he was looking down. Then I remembered I wasn't wearing pants or underwear. I'm such a slut! I just met him and I'm already flashing him, no self respect. I was disgusted with myself.

"Well, are you just going to stare or are you going to get me some boxers or something, assumably you don't have any panties." I snapped, letting my anger out on him. I kind of felt bad for yelling at him but his staring was starting to get on my nerves. I think he took offense because he answered harshly. I think I deserved it.

"Excuse me wench! I was the one who saved you after all. You could at least say thank you, show some gratitude!" I felt guilty, he made a good point, saving me and all so I quickly apologized. He seemed to forgive me but when he spoke it was gruff, not like before when his voice was laced with kindness and concern. "Kagome, I have to explain some things to you." He said.

"Okay," I nodded, "but could you get me something to wear?" I was modest, and I hated showing my parts off to men, I mean I didn't get the nerve to wear my bikini till eight months after I bought it.

"Uh, sure. Are boxers okay?" I nodded again. He walked over to the dresser confirming that this was his room. He handed them to me the lifted me off the floor bridal style considering I was still sprawled across the room and I hadn't regained feeling in my legs yet. I was thankful he took me without invitation, I don't like to ask things of people. I was especially thankful that he took care not to touch any of my more private areas.

"Thank you, for everything Inuyana." I said gratefully. He dropped me on the bed ungracefully. I sat up to look his in the face, well more the abs so I had to tilt my head up.

"Inuyasha." He answered. I from that moment on I would never forget that name, thought I had no clue why. I started to put on the boxers which was very difficult since I couldn't lift my legs.

I began to think of everything that happened to me tonight. It was kind of scary, the whole Inuyasha thing. He seemed to notice my mind wandering tonight. He snapped his fingers in front of my face getting my attention back from the clouds. I blinked and smiled. "Are you feeling all right?" He questioned. He put the back of his hand on my forehead, it was so warm, like a pillow, then suddenly a memory came flying at me.

I was 12 years old at our family shrine in Tokyo. I was in the backyard, it was a sunny day, then wind barely blowing, birds chirping, bugs making little bug sounds. I was dressed up in a miko outfit, my mom said I looked adorable. I was playing in the back yard pretending to be a powerful priestess, shooting my bow and arrows, running all around the place. Then I came out around this huge tree. The roots came out of the ground a little so it was easy to climb. There was a strange story about this tree though I couldn't remember it. Grandpa always tried to drill old legends into my head, he even had a story about oden.

This tree always scared me because embedded into the center was an arrow, but nobody else could see it. I felt odd talking about it when no one else could se it. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't there but every time I tried a force hit me, like a wave crashing onto the sand. Today I decided to find out the truth, I was going to climb the tree and touch the arrow to see if it was real.

I walked up to the tree, the wind blowing my hair slightly. I climbed onto the roots, pulling myself up by gripping the crevices in the tree. I let my fingers graze the tip of the arrow, nothing happened. I decided to grab it, maybe once it was out of the tree everyone else could see it to. I slowly grabbed the arrow but then a bright pink light erupted from my hand. When the light faded I looked at my hand but there was no arrow. I suddenly felt exhausted , I could barely stand, scratch that, I couldn't stand. I felt my knees buckle as I fell into darkness. I never spoke of that moment when the pink light erupted out of my hand, nor the arrow. I convinced myself it was a dream and forgot about it till now.

I don't know why I thought of this now but for some reason I feel it's connected to Inuyasha, but that preposterous, the thought's insane, right?


	4. Ch4

**Very Important A/N at the bottom!**

Ch.4 

I was beginning to panic; I asked her if she was okay and put my hand her forehead to check her temperature, then everything got weird. She jerked up and became completely stiff. Her eyes widened and then rolled back. Her mouth became a firm line then went slack. Her muscles flexed then tremors began to erupt through body. She twitched for a while before she went limp. Her eyes slowly drifted close as she tumbled onto the bed.

I checked her pulse and breathing, at least that was fine. Yet I was curious as to what was happening. I hoped she would wake soon, I don't know if I could stand to see her frame so dead and lifeless, her chest was barely rising anymore. This had never happened before I knew that. I hate to say it but I had been watching her, I was a stalker in some way, but with her gift she needed all the protection she could get. I have fought off hundreds of demons trying to get at her; I won every time, but not without injury. She was mine, and mine alone, if something ever happened to her I don't know what I would do. Now that I think about it, I'm kind of creepy, how would I explain it? Hi Kagome, you released me now I've been stalking you since the age of 12. I've been protecting you in secret until you were at the prime time to mate so I could protect you with your knowledge.

I shook the thought from my head, and concentrated on her disability. I amused it was just from exhaustion, more like begged, that was one place I couldn't follow her. For the next eight hours I was bored out of my mind. I studied her features for a while then when I was positive that I had them sketched into memory I began to rehearse what I would tell her. Eight hours is a horribly long time I found, especially when the anticipation of talking to my future mate was upon me. I wondered how long it took humans to rejuvenate themselves, I had no clue since I was far from human, and when I was human I only had to survive the night then I got my strength back.

I pulled the covers up to her waist so that her top half was still uncovered. I smiled down at her seemingly lifeless body. She was so beautiful, even when her hair was tussled, her eyes had bags under them and were sleep crusted. Her clothes were wrinkled and her shirt rode up, showing off her flat stomach and giving him a teaser of her gorgeous body. She really didn't know how amazing she was; I made it my life quest to let her know.

I grew tired of just sitting there and decided to leave. I began to walk towards the oak door when I heard a soft whimper. I didn't want to leave if she was about to wake up. I strolled back to her and saw her flinch in her slumber. I didn't want her to have troubling dreams and racked my brain of ways to help her. I placed my hand against her cheek and she gently nuzzled against it. At least she didn't hate me yet. She was showing some affection that made my heart soar. I laid down on top of the covers, I just wanted to be in her presents, she was peaceful and I just, I don't know, felt more relieved with her, like I was a better person. She was so kind to every person and animal she ever met, had a feisty tongue, a down to earth personality, like she knew people were dying every moment of the day and she wanted to fix it. She had such a beautiful soul, no wonder she had been chosen.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled up against my chest. My god, what a sight we would have made, I wish I had a camera so if she left me I could remember this moment to perfection, even though I knew it was itched into my mind. I place my chin on top of her head; I was a head taller than she, even with her feet a few inches above mine was. I knew I would be in deep shit if she woke up before I could get out of bed I mean she doesn't even know my last name, well I don't really have one so she doesn't even know my favorite color. She would be pissed. Oh well, this is the position I wanted to be in ever since she had awakened me. She had turned out to be a lovely woman. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I was so comfortable and I was sort of tired, I guess even I have my limits. For the first time in weeks I slept peacefully, ignorant of the horrors outside my very own door. And for the first time I could remember, no one haunted my dreams, literally, that made me wonder, then where was she, what was she doing and who was she haunting.

The next morning I woke to a slight whimper. I realized I was under the covers, even though the night before I was positive I fell asleep on the covers. She was probably terrified that I had done something to her. Lord, how was I going to explain with scarring her for life with thoughts that I was stalking her? I could tell her I must have been cold in the night and crept under the covers, which was probably true. But what excuse could I use for me to even be in the same bed as her.

After my arrow dream I woke up, but just for a second. I was so exhausted I fell right back asleep, I couldn't even open my eyes I was so tired. But this time in my dream I wasn't at my shrine, I was in an old well. It was made of old rotted wood with vines growing up the sides. Whatever it was, it was giving me the creeps. I decided to climb out of it, which was harder than I first expected. You would think the vines would help a bunch, they didn't; every time I tugged on one, it would tumble down the walls of the well and landed on top of me. The first few didn't hurt but after a while they gave me a headache. Finally I gave up on that since I was going close to nowhere. I decided to crawl up the sides of the well, that worked so much better, though I did get a few slivers of the way up, also my knees became so scratched that began to bleed.

When I exited the well I gave a slight sigh of relief, it was really creepy in there. I noticed that I was in a large clearing surrounded by forest. I looked for a path but it was pure forest around me. I began to examine the well and saw that it was almost the exact replica of the old well at my shrine. That one gave me the creeps, also, strange. This one looked a little less ancient then ours. Grandpa warned my brother, Souta, and I never to go down it, I never really wondered why.

I circled it, wondering out of all places I was here. I approached it, I didn't really want to but my legs seemed to be out of my command. When I reached it I couldn't help but look down. It was completely dark, understandable because there were no lights in the well, obviously.

As I looked down I saw a lady. That was freaky, she wasn't in there when I was and no one had entered the clearing. I couldn't help but start to shake, what was she? She seemed to be floating in the air. I couldn't see well considering there was no lighting in the well but I could tell that she wasn't wearing a shirt. What a skank! I was appalled; no woman has the right to go around without a shirt on! She had ruby eyes, the color of blood; I wondered where she got her contacts. She erupted from the well and I let out an ear-piercing scream. She had six arms! Six! No one has six arms! She wasn't floating, she had the bottom half of a centipede, and she had propelled herself up with that! What kind of monster was she? This dream had turned into an awful nightmare.

I had regained control of my legs and began to run, I wasn't stupid enough to stay a see what that thing would do. I ran through the forest, the trees cut at arms and legs. I wish I had a jacket and pants, I mean all I had was a baby pink tank top and Inuyasha's boxer's. Surprisingly that half bug woman hadn't caught me yet. I was beginning to tire and my stomach was demanding for food. It grumbled I guess I couldn't hide, my cursed stomach would give me away.

I broke into a different clearing, still sprinting. My breath was thunder, roaring loud. My heart was pounding in my head. Keep running I told myself, you'll die if you don't. My legs seemed to be led weights, I knew I couldn't keep up this pace. My breath came out in jagged pants. I began to pray, I did not want to die, that didn't sound fun at all. Tears began to leak down my cheeks, I tried to blink them back but they wouldn't stop coming. They blinded me; everything was so blurry.

I was so concentrated on escaping the clutches of death and the tears were blinding me so horribly that I didn't see the small rock until it was too late. I tripped and fell straight on my face. My knees were scrapped more and dust flew into my eyes. I blinked as much as I could; it was stinging and burning. I didn't have time to lie on the ground in self-pity; I had to keep running. I attempted to get back up; attempted being the key word. I must have sprained my ankle when I fell because I couldn't stand up or put any weight on it. I flinched and put all my concentration on standing up. Pain shot through my left leg, I had to escape, I couldn't stay there. I let out a silent scream. 'Suck it up, Kagome.' I thought to myself. I began limping; my leg was on fire it seemed, with every step it seemed to triple in pain.

The beast woman was coming. I knew what I had to do. I waited and waited until I felt she was right behind me. I let out a loud whimper. At the last second I tumbled to the left, out of the centipede's grasp for a second. "Girl, give me the jewel!" The half woman cried. I was so confused, what jewel? I wasn't wearing any jewelry. Since I hadn't regained my vision yet I began to feel around. Finally, I found what I had been searching for.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, I tried my hardest to sound brave and secure but any one could see right through my lie. I could see a blurred image of where she was. I grasped the branch that I had grabbed before and held it in front of me, wielding it like a sword.

"Girl, you try to lie to me then believe you can kill me with a stick? You greatly amuse me." She gave an evil cackle. "It will take more than a stick to defeat Mistress Centipede!" She scoffed. With the she swiped away the stick so I was sitting there defenseless. A sitting duck, that would be the perfect phrase to describe me. Her blood red lips turned up in a cruel smile. I began to shake, who wouldn't?

I threw my hands out in front of me as if to defend myself. I scoffed at my own stupidity, if a stick couldn't stop this monster, like my hands could. I screamed out, "Please! I don't know what you're talking about! Stop!" I closed my eyes and turned my head. I didn't want to watch. My life flashed in front of me. I realized it was very boring and dull until Inuyasha had come.

I was still waiting five seconds later. I decided something was weird, especially since a singed smell assaulted my nostrils. I cracked open when eye and slowly turned my head. There was nothing there besides some scorched ground and a few ashes. This was a weird dream. I looked down at my hands; they were pulsing and surrounded with a light pink purplish color.

I attempted to stand up but fell flat on my butt. I gave a soft moan and tried to stand once again. This time I managed to stand up. I noticed that all my scrapes were either healing or completely covered up. I began to walk in the direction I think I was headed for while I was running; maybe I could get some help. Then I noticed that I was walking, not limping, walking. This was starting to get freaky; wait, it was always freaky.

It was so quiet, not even the birds were chirping in the middle of the forest. Then I heard it; it was so quiet that if there was even the slightest noise it would have been inaudible. I was a slight twang then I felt a wave of power wash over me. I began to feel dizzy and had to lean against a tree to support me.

My legs began to do it again; they began to walk towards the place I had felt the rush from. I have no idea why, I mean I had no urge to go there, I was perfectly fine heading in the direction I was going. Obviously my legs had different plans. Any sane person with control of their body would have gone in the opposite direction, but this was a dream and as I know well, you have little to no control of what you do or where you do it.

I began stumbling towards feeling, as I went the feeling of light-headedness became stronger and stronger. I continued my short walk until I broke free from the dark woods into another clearing; oh joy. I've noticed that whenever I reach a clearing something bad happens. I back stepped so I was out of sight, into the bush.

I looked around the clearing checking to see what was coming at me next and saw two forms. I squinted and saw that one was a girl, almost my twin, only she had straight black hair, I couldn't see her eyes that well but they were a darker shade, probably a brown, life dark chocolate. She wore a red and white priestess garb. She was holding a bow and arrow, pointing it at the other figure. Silver hair and dog-ears, I observed, that was Inuyasha, not doubt! They were talking, unfortunately I couldn't make out what they were saying. They didn't seem to notice me, and obviously I wasn't supposed to be here, so I supposed I would leave. Damn legs, wouldn't let me. Instead they crept me closer; I was still out of sight, until I could clearly hear what they said.

The female seemed to be talking, "Inuyasha! No demon is aloud in our village, not even a half-breed such as you! I gave you a chance at a peaceful life but instead you decided to steal the jewel." My twin yelled in a demanding voice. So I was Inuyasha. He was wearing a red hakama, odd, they hadn't worn those for at least 500 years.

"Shut up, Kikyou! All you do is talk. I promise I won't hurt you if you give me the Shikon Jewel." He mentioned a jewel that was what the centipede woman wanted. "Then I'll leave your crappy village alone." He yelled back as a response.

The wind blew through our hair and no one moved. The uncomfortable silence was huge and the tension was high, I was glad I wasn't in their dispute, I don't think I could manage it. Then, faster than I could see, she drew the bowstring back and released it. "This time I won't miss." So that was what I heard before. The power hit me again, full force. I stumbled back. The arrow seemed to glow a pale blue; nothing compared to my hands a while ago.

Time seemed to slow. The arrow flew at him. His eyes widened as a terrified look flashed in his eyes. It slowly pierced his heart, making it look excruciating painful. He flew against the tree and became pinned to the tree. His eyes were desperately searching the area, for a second he seemed to notice me and starred straight into my eyes, he gave a slight smile before his eyes shut and he stilled. The girl, Kikyou was her name, collapsed to the ground with a bloody wound on her shoulder. I cried out at the tragic seen in front of me.

People began to gather around the fallen priestess, I was confused at who they were. I heard her speak quietly to a small girl, her daughter perhaps, maybe her sister. "No, burn me with the jewel so I can take it to the after world and so it will never be seen again on this earth." She said bravely. I had to compliment on her courage.

Soon the people left with her lifeless corps leaving me all alone, I wondered what to do now. I began to bite my lip, a horrible habit I picked up when I was younger. I turned around and decided to head back towards the well when a voice sounded out behind me, "Hello, Kagome."

A/N: **VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!** Okay I have two ideas for an upcoming story, it will either be Stand Beside Me or Moonlight Stroll.

Moonlight Stroll- Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou in bed together. She runs away but not before Inuyasha sees her. He leaves not wanting her to be hurt, he chases after her to see her get kidnapped by Naraku, how will he save Kagome from the fate Naraku will surely give her? 

Stand Beside Me- Kagome and Sango, her best friend, but a summer home in the lovely state of Hawaii. There she meets the handsome hanyou Inuyasha. They have a summer time fling, or so both believe but what happens when summer is over and Inuyasha has to go back to Kyoto and Kagome to Tokyo?


	5. Ch5

Ch.5 

I let out a muffled scream. My head flew the direction of the voice, the dead girl, Kikyou, I think, stood there! What kind of dream was this? I was talking too a dead person. I wanted to let out a louder scream but it seemed I lost my voice so I settled for a pathetic whimper. I would have fainted but the dream wouldn't let me. Stupid dream, I cursed. To my left stood the dead priestess. I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask, like why she was acting alive and how she knew my name, but my logical thoughts were more concerned about getting the hell out of there. Unfortunately, my legs wouldn't agree with me, as much as I urged them to. "Fool, it's my world, you can't run if I don't want you to." The dead girl taunted. Then I realized I was both insulted and afraid. How dare she insult me like that! It was my dream! Then how come she said I couldn't run and every inch of my body agreed with her over me. Even after her warning I still attempted to run away. Nope, that didn't work there was no feeling in my legs.

I finally gave up. This wasn't getting me anywhere, plus she wasn't killing me yet so I decided to get to the bottom of things. She didn't seem amused by my tactics either, why not humor her and see why she was alive again. Most things like this don't happen without a reason. "Why did you kill Inuyasha?" I demanded angrily. Way not to anger the freaky lady, I chided myself.

She smirked making me angrier if that was possible. "Girl, I didn't kill him. I put him to sleep. Like he should be for the rest of eternity, but thanks to you he has been awakened." I was confused, why should he be put to sleep, why didn't it kill him, why did he have dog ears and how did I awaken him, I don't remember this, she must have me mistaken with someone else, I thought to myself. I was about to interrupt to ask why he should have never woke up but my mouth wouldn't move. "Don't interrupt." She said.

Okay, I thought, she can read minds now. I really didn't like her, even though she had made no move to harm me, she was creepy. "He was trying to steal the Shikon Jewel." She read my thoughts again and said, "It's a jewel of immense power, strong enough to destroy this earth if its owner so wished. It can be used for either good or bad, depending on the wish made. For example, it could grant demons unlimited power, or it could turn them into a human. You and I are its protectors. When I died, they burned the jewel with my body. Now, it's been reincarnated into you." She stated. I guess I am her twin in some sort of twisted way. "It's in your body. What you saw here is an important clip of history for your quest. You were destined to be a priestess, Kagome. You are the strongest priestess to walk the earth since I." Cocky bitch, I thought before remembering she could hear me. I scoffed, she was giving me a cold stare, she seemed to do that a lot.

She was quiet for a while, finally I got the hint, I could speak again. "Why does he have dog ears!" I screamed, I was really freaked out, surprise, surprise, eh?

"That's right, the demons hide in your time." She said calmly. I looked at her like she was crazy before bursting out laughing. She expected me to believe there were actually demons in our time. Then I noticed she wasn't laughing. This is insane, she's insane, this dream is insane, I thought to myself. I became terrified; I was ready to wake up any second now. "It's true."

"No, it's not!" I screamed loudly, "Name one example of a demon in my time." I retorted.

"Inuyasha," She replied, I was starting to hate her voice. "How about Kouga, Hakkaku or Ginta?" It wasn't true; I refused to believe her.

"Demons do not exist! You're wrong!" I begged my legs to move but they refused.

"Since you don't believe me I won't try to convince you, but I will give you all the information you'll need. Inuyasha is a half-demon, he craves the jewel to become a true demon as I showed before." She said.

"No, you're just trying turn us against each other! I refuse to believe you."

"Believe what you wish, I am just telling you this so you can use it." She said simply, "He craves the jewel which is now in your body. He will assumably try to get it from you using any possible way he can think of." She was really creeping me out; I just wanted to wake up. "That's why he has ears on his head. Along with those features he has razor sharp claws, a sensitive nose, phenomenal seeing, and uncanny strength and speed."

"You never explained why you shot him!" I cried out. That was cruel, if she was so powerful and holy as she said, she couldn't have just made him a human and sent him to jail?

"Yes, I did. He tried to steal the Shikon no Tama." She told me as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, it is in the past, nothing either of us can do now."

"Exactly how far in the past?" I questioned, it wasn't really relevant but I wanted to know.

"Five hundred years or so." She shrugged. I suppose she didn't really care either. It was funny, five minutes ago I was bursting with questions, now I was just in shock. I wouldn't be surprised if my mouth was agape.

"Well, he can't be dead since I supposedly awaken him in 500 years, how did you do that?" I asked.

"With my purifying powers, you'll probably gain them eventually, with enough practice. It's a shame you haven't harnessed your powers yet, they would be useful in the downfall of Inuyasha." She said. She just didn't get that I didn't despise Inuyasha and that I wasn't out to kill him, I mean this was just a dream.

"I won't kill him." I said. I guess she didn't figure that comment worthy of a reply because she just stood there looking at me. "Anyway," I continued wanting to get over the rocky subject, "How did I awaken him?" I demanded, I was still at a loss about that, I think I would have remembered if I woke up some guy with silver hair from a tree.

"Do you remember that arrow you pulled out of the tree no one else could see? Part of our priestess powers gives us the ability to cover up our work so that only other strong priestesses can see, like you for example. He was hidden back then because I put more power into the arrow then into subduing him, since the arrow was the stronger point of the attack and I didn't have enough power since I was so wounded to actually kill him. You weren't strong enough at such a young age without any training to be able to see his body though now you would probably be able to. When he was released from his imprisonment his body was transparent while his body began to become less stiff. In other words his body was trying to recuperate from the arrow and the consequences of time. Though his body aged little to none from in the time he was sealed." She said smoothly.

I took a moment to absorb all this new information; this was nonsense, all of it, yet somehow it kept me entranced. She would have made an excellent storyteller, her lies were flawless and it was as though she spoke the truth. But then again, I thought to myself, remembering the centipede lady, she was not human. Plus she had been ranting about some jewel; maybe it wasn't a coincidence.

"Our time is almost up for tonight." She spoke, her voice calm and smooth, "But before it is over I must tell you, since there is no priestess strong enough to train you in your day and time I will begin to train you in your dreams. Therefore you shall need at least eight hours of sleep so you can successfully become a powerful miko." She said coolly.

I began to laugh, the chances of me having a dream even remotely like this were low, even the chances of me remembering the dream were low. But I just nodded, "Alright Kikyou," I said, saying her name for the first time, "I'll play your game." I smiled sheepishly at how stupid that sounded but she didn't answer.

"Also, I doubt that Inuyasha will hurt you so stay near him." She didn't seem to get that I didn't hate his guts, oh well, I thought to myself. "Perhaps later you will see what a horrible thing he is."

That just went too far. "So what! If he isn't a person that just makes him different! Being different doesn't make you evil!" I screamed. I don't know why she just pushed my buttons.

"Maybe when you see how evil he really is, perhaps you'll be strong enough to purify him. If not maybe you'll have gained his trust so that you'll be able to stay with him until you're strong enough. Farewell Kagome, see you in your dreams." She said. I couldn't tell if that was a poor joke or she was just commenting she didn't seem like the type to joke.

As she spoke those words my body began to feel fuzzy as though I was being torn in two, then my body began to feel as though I was floating. I squeezed my eyes shut and I began to feel tired, I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber, which made no sense since I was asleep, but I was exhausted and I soon fell asleep. The last sight I saw was Kikyou walking away into the bush to do god knows what.

A/N: All right, sorry I wasn't feeling that inspired for this chapter, it was kind of boring just explaining things. Anyway I want to give a big thanks to the amazing Nicka who decided to baeta for me. THANK YOU!


	6. Ch6

Warning! Child molestation!   
Ch.6 

I blinked my eyes, trying to get the sleep from the corners. For a second I thought I had seen a different roof. That would be weird considering I never go anywhere besides to my lake or occasionally to my friend's house for a sleepover. I rolled my shoulders, feeling a slight weight on my back and around my waist. Souta must have gotten scared in the night and crawled into bed with me. Surprising, that I didn't remember him crawling in or bawling to me about the ghost in his closet that was making noises, or the monster under the bed who was scraping and moving the bed, or the boogieman that was staring at him.

I rolled over, dead set at screaming my little brother out of the room, but when I turned over I nearly fainted. There wasn't a boy, instead there was a very handsome man lying beside me. He had soft silver hair, like the clouds that tumbled across his face. I felt tempted to brush it away but continued to study him. He didn't look too old, only a couple of years older than me, strange color of hair though. I realized, thankfully, he was well built, at least he was not a complete slob. He had soft facial features, a straight nose, slightly parted lips that were the color of rose pearls. He had golden amber eyes, wait, golden amber eyes! He was awake and staring at me as I admired him! That reminded me, I was in bed with a stranger! "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed breaking the light silence.

"Calm down Kagome." He said in a gentle voice. Sadly that only scared me more, how in the world did he know my name? His amber orbs looked into my own, as though they could sooth away my terrified nerves.

"H-How do y-you know my n-name? Wh-who are you?" I stuttered. I was so confused as to why he was in a bed with me, where I was, for I now realized that I was in a different room. Neither in a friend's nor mine, but in his.

He thought for a moment, as though debating whether to tell me the truth or not. Finally he seemed to decide on the truth. "My name is Inu-" He started before I cut him off.

"Yasha." I finished for him. "Inuyasha." I remember the name from somewhere. It was clear in a cloud of fog. Now I was even more curious as to who the stranger beside me was.

"Yes, I'm Inuyasha." He said slowly, considering his every word. I was surprised that he took the time to do that, although I was thankful, if he said the wrong thing I'd probably freak out, well more. He seemed happy that I remembered him. "We met yesterday." He said, trying to bring up some memories.

I began to shake my and say I had no idea. Maybe we met at a bar and we got really drunk then had hot steamy sex that I couldn't remember. I cursed the fates for giving me a hot man to take my virginity then not let me remember. Then I remembered it all; Kouga tried to rape me. I had to stifle a sob, I thought I loved him, but he abused not only my trust, but also my body. Then the boy, Inuyasha, came and saved me. I didn't think I could trust him and I still don't. I must have fainted because I don't remember anything after that. But the dream, what nonsense! Ha, demons! I thought cockily. They could never exist, but it seemed so real.

"That doesn't explain why we're in bed together!" I snapped. The fear that had been drained from my body was now replaced with intense anger. I was ready to bite off anything that came in my direction.

"After you fainted, you remember that right?" He questioned in an awkward tone. I realized it wasn't a rhetorical question so I nodded quite intent on hearing his sad excuse of a story. When he saw me respond he continued, "I brought you here, to my home." When he saw that I was going to interrupt he hurriedly shushed me and went on. "Yes, this is my home and this is my bedroom." He said, unwrapping his arms from my torso. I barely noticed that his arms were around me but I have to admit, I didn't mind as much as I should of. Before he gestured to the room to prove his point.

"But-" I began. I was ready to get to the bottom of things right now. He sat up to look at me. I blushed, noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could have sworn that I was related to a tomato, I could never blush subtly, no it was always a screaming loud red. I immediately began to stare at the blankets between us, positive to look anywhere but at the godly figure in front of me.

"No interruptions. If you want a full explanation you have to keep quiet." He said sternly, giving me a daring look, as though wanting me to say something just to prove his point. "Anyway, I brought you here because if your mother is anything like the average mother." I was tempted to say something but closed my mouth, biting hard on my lip. Why was a simple explanation seemingly taking forever? "I figured she wouldn't be that happy if she saw a man she'd never seen nor met before, carry her limp daughter into her home. If your mother was anything like mine, I doubt she would be happy or think the best of it. Your at your lake, you probably have tons of friends around." I noticed his eyes scanned the room as he said that. Not odd, but a little unusual. "Get one of them to cover for you. Anyway, back to my point. I only have one bed in the house and I got tired." He shrugged nonchalantly.

My mouth fell open. "That's your excuse!" I shrieked. He came into bed with me without my permission! And just because there was no other bed in his house! My face turned an angry red, brighter than my tomato coloring. I was seething; he was an appealing, no appalling, disgusting creature! I was close to going to go savage on him and just kill him on the spot. I decided to voice my thoughts, being the loud mouth person I am. Of course I added some profane language with it. "You are the most disgusting perverted man I've ever met! More than that damn Miroku!" I shouted, quickly slamming my mouth shut. I didn't need this stalker guy knowing any of my friend's names. "How the hell do you think you can take me into your bed without my fucking permission!" I screamed. "Just because there's no other fucking bed?" I yelled though my voice was going raspy from the strain. I was seeing red.

"You make it sound worse than it really is." He said waving his hand in a dismissal. How the hell is that any worse than I make it sound? "It's not like I raped you or anything, right?" He continued to babble on about how I make little things worse than they are. I blocked him out of my mind, what if I had been raped? What would I do? I might become pregnant? My friends would hate me. Every one would think I was a slut. My mother would look down upon me; she would be disappointed in me, her little girl. I let out a quite sob, hoping he wouldn't hear me. But today it seemed my luck had run out for he immediately looked up at me, stopping his blabbering.

"Are you alright?" He asked eyes and voice laced with concern. I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears. I couldn't believe he asked me that question. What an insensitive prick! I was ready to chew his head off but when I opened my mouth only a low groan came out. Work of my previous yelling.

I settled for a raspy whisper, although I'm not positive he heard me. "You raped me." I squeezed my eyes closed. I just wanted to be at home, away from men, with the exception of Miroku, forever. They constantly screwed me over. My father, who got drunk, packed up my seven-year-old body, full of innocence; all ready to go in our new car and had an accident. Fortunately I wasn't physically damaged, only him who died shortly after. I have been traumatized since then. I still have nightmares. I don't know why men have such an obsession with my body.

Flashback

I was seven years old and on top of the world. I felt like I knew everything. My mommy and daddy were so proud, which made me proud. They said I was the smartest seven-year-old they ever met the cutest too. They each loved me to pieces and I loved them back. But that wasn't enough for daddy. He loved not only my mind but also my body. I remember when he hugs me he grips my butt. I'd giggle and squeal, 'Daddy, stop that! It's tickles!' Sometimes he'd even go deeper in-between my legs, but only when mommy wasn't around. I wondered why.

One-day daddy came home but he smelled really bad. Kind of like the wine mommy and him keep as a collection. I'm not supposed to touch it cause it's bad. But anyway, daddy came home and gave me a big hug, this time he put his hand between my legs again. Then he did something really gross; he began to pull down my pants. "Daddy, what are you doing?" I asked my blue eyes bright with confusion.

Then mommy came through the back door and shouted, "Kagome, Souta, I'm home." I guess she didn't know daddy was home. I was about to yell that daddy was home and we were over here but daddy clamped a hand over my mouth. I looked at him confused. He looked really desperate, like a deer caught in the headlights. I heard mommy say that before, she was so pretty and smart.

"Kaggome." He slurred; I'd never heard him talk like this before. "We're playin' a gaame with mommmmy, kay?" He asked with a funny voice. I nodded, I liked games, and I usually won. "Don' teeell heer where we are. We're going for a caaar ride." He said.

"Okay daddy." I said, "Can Souta come too?" I asked. I knew my two-year-old brother liked to play games too. But he just shook his head but then he looked kind of dizzy and grabbed at an invisible post. He seemed like he was going to fall until he grasped my head. "Ouch!" I tried to scream but he but his hand over my mouth. He jerked my head up and I noticed a weird look in his eyes, but I trusted daddy.

We walked out to the car and daddy put me in the back seat. He strapped me in before going to the drivers seat. Once he was in we began to drive off; I noticed his eyes kept lingering on me through the rear view mirror. I saw that we were swerving a lot and getting angry calls from other drivers but daddy didn't care.

We went onto a side road but we didn't park. I began to ask him why but he undid his seatbelt and climbed into the back with me. I noticed that he had a big bulge in his pants and I poked it. He let out a loud groan before grabbing my hand and doing it again. I didn't like it anymore but daddy wanted me to, so I did. He undid his pants and slid them and his undies off. I saw that his private part was really pointy and poked it. He let out a loud moan and grabbed my smaller one in his. Next he guided my hand to his pointy thing. He began to rub my hand up and down it. Every time he would moan a little more and a little deeper in his throat. I started to cry and scream, "Daddy! Stop I don't like this game any more! Please stop!" But he didn't hear me over his grunts.

His private got a little wet then he grabbed the back of my head and put it over his thing. "Suck." He ordered. It looked really gross but mommy and daddy always said try it before saying that you hate it. I guess if daddy said it was all right, it was. I opened my lips and licked the tip. He shuddered and let out a grunt. He pushed my head down so that I swallowed all of his pointy. I gagged as it went in too far but I didn't have a chance to complain because he started to bob my head up and down. It tasted kind of salty, not very nice at all. "Harder." He commanded. I sobbed and sucked hard. It was growing bigger and bigger and it began to hurt my throat. He bobbed me back and forth, jerking my head up and down grunting and groaning. He sounded a lot like a pig. I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head as a blast of salty stuff went into my throat. He didn't let me up yet so I was forced to swallow it all.

Finally he let me up. "Thanks sweetie. Diiiid you like the game?" He asked, his eyes going back into focus. He slowly pulled up his pants and got into the front of the car. I wiped my lips, trying to get the salty taste out of my mouth.

"No, daddy, I didn't." I answered, tears streamed down my cheeks but daddy didn't listen. We drove home in silence, we were still swerving a lot but we managed to get home safely.

Before we got out of the car daddy said, "I know you didn't like the game but we can't tell mommy, kkkay?" I nodded my head. I just wanted to get away from him; he was being really weird. "Kay, lesss go." He finished getting out of the car, I soon followed.

I didn't see or talk to daddy for the next two days, I was happy but I never could get the gross memory, or taste for a matter fact, out of my head. Nor did I tell anyone about daddy and my game. It was our secret.

The third day daddy came back, he smelt bad again. It was later in the evening, mommy, grandpa, and Souta were visiting our neighbor and I was home alone. "Hi daddy." I greeted intent on playing with my video game. But he didn't care he took my hand and led me out into his car. I hoped we weren't going to play the game again. Before we left daddy wrote a note saying him and me were going out and that we'd be back later.

"Iii know you didn't like that gaame, but we're goin' t'play again." He said. I didn't want to but daddy didn't listen, we just drove to our spot. Again, he didn't park the car, just sat there. He crawled into the back and when he got there daddy didn't take his pants off yet, but he still had the big bulge. I didn't want to poke it today.

He undid my pants and put a finger by my pee hole. He started rubbing me with his finger. It kind of felt nice but I felt really dirty at the time. He found a different hole that I didn't know about and began to rub it. I felt myself get wet and I wondered if it was the same stuff that daddy had had on his pointy thing two days ago. Then he stuck his finger in my hole, I didn't want to make the pig noises that daddy had made so I bit my lip so hard it began to bleed. Daddy noticed I wasn't making any noise so he asked me why not. When I told him the truth he slapped me hard across the cheek. This time I made noise and let out a loud cry. He began to pump his finger inside me. It felt really weird, not that nice but I let out the pig sounds so he wouldn't slap me again.

He undid his pants and I began to squirm, I didn't want him to make me swallow his private. I was thankful that he didn't grab my hands or my head but put his peepee banana near my pee hole. I didn't want to open my legs but he pulled them apart, maybe daddy wasn't so great after all. He began to rub his popsicle near my hole; he was really wet I could feel. I shuddered when he did then he screamed at me, "You like that slut! Don't you?" He wasn't talking very good. I wondered what a 'slut' was but I didn't dare ask.

He took his popsicle away and began to yell at me. I saw it coming, a big truck, I let out an ear-shattering scream but daddy didn't listen. When the semi hit the car straight in the front his body fell across mine like a shield. Soon ambulances came. I was okay but daddy wasn't. Our bums were still naked but I was too worried about daddy to notice. He didn't look good; he was very pale.

The people in the ambulance brought us to the hospital. I was fine and was free to go home but daddy was in a coma or something like that. When mommy, Souta, Grandpa and I were at home the police came to us. They wanted to know why we didn't have any pants on when we were found. "It's daddy and my game." I answered. "But I'm not supposed to tell people. It's a secret." The police said it was okay to tell him and mommy did too, so I told them. "This is the second time we played. He would come home smelling stinky, then we'd go somewhere, I don't know the name, but where the accident was. The first time he had a big bulge in his pants, then he made me play with his privates. I had to suck on it and touch it." I answered truthfully. "The second time he played with my privates then he put his popsicle by my hole. He called me a slut because I flinched when he touched me there. He started yelling at me then the truck hit." The police wrote down everything I said. Somewhere in there my mom burst into tears, it wasn't that bad of a game.

"Did he ever put his banana in you?" Asked a police lady. I shook my head no. Mommy let out a sigh of relief. I wondered why, just because it tasted icky didn't mean that it was really bad, I mean daddy liked it.

Daddy never came home. I noticed mommy never cried about daddy anymore, it was like she forgot about him. She hugged me a lot more now. One day we got a phone call that daddy had died, me, Souta, Grandpa and mom didn't cry at all. Mommy said we shouldn't.

End of Flashback

Then there was Kouga, now Inuyasha. I sighed, I hoped I wasn't pregnant. Then I looked up at him. He seemed offended; "I didn't rape you." He snapped. I don't know why but I trusted him. I looked up at him and saw two small flecks on his head. I went onto my knees to get a better look and I saw two dog-ears. They were silvery white with pink skin inside. I squealed, they were so cute! Then I realized, they were _dog-ears_. The dream came back at me in a flash. I fainted before he could even say a word in defense.


	7. Ch7

Ch.7 

She saw me…she saw my ears. I wasn't ready to show her that yet. She was probably terrified of me now, she had never seen a demon before and I had just revealed our secret to a human girl who was completely unprepared.

I began to panic, what would I tell her, what could I tell her? She would leave me before I even got a shot to weave my way into her heart. I sat her in my lap, ignoring the innocent suggestive moans she murmured. I would hold her there until she woke up, hopefully faster than the first time, then I wouldn't release her until I could explain. No doubt she would struggle and complain, but once she heard my story I hoped she would understand a little and not run away immediately. If she ran away after that I would obviously not be the happiest person, but I wouldn't blame her. For now I was content by simply holding her small frame in my arms, I couldn't ask for more considering perhaps this was the last time I could touch her pale, warm skin. She let out a loud groan and rolled over so that she was now cradling my neck, her soft breath caressing my shoulder. As she leaned on my chest she began to rub her womanhood against my now stiffened member. I let out a low moan and silently begged her to stop before I lost control. This is what my youkai wanted, it wanted to take her, to my youkai it didn't matter if she unconscious or if she begged it not to or was moaning in pleasure as she hit her orgasm.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to ignore her hot breath against my neck. I couldn't help it, I was beginning to see red, dark red, desirable red that seemed to bring out the highlights in her hair, the plumpness of her breasts, her smooth legs squeezing my thighs. I panted as her erotic body pressed up on mine. My breaths were short and ragged as she seductively rubbed her hands up and down my back. She mumbled something and arched her back into me; I was beginning to wonder if the seductive temptress in front of me wasn't trying to lure me into her insightful lair.

My youkai was out of control, my member was aching as she continued to unconsciously tease and tempt me with her sexy body. I was no longer in control as I grabbed her muscled thighs, bringing her up closer to me, scraping her lightly with my enhanced claws. I pulled her closer, her full breasts squished against my chest. I could feel her pert nipples even with our two shirts separating us. I bit my lip, trying to regain my escaping control as she unconsciously licked her full lips, her tongue darting out of her mouth in a sexual game.

The fates were with me, to most men it would seem the opposite but to me they were as she stirred, changing me back to my normal features, I was relieved that she didn't see me as my full demon self, she didn't need to understand that yet. She rose quickly snapping out of her dreamlike state. I flinched as I realized what position we were in, I didn't have time to remove my fingers from her thighs, and she was pressed up against me, our lips only centimeters away. We looked like lovers in a more private embrace. I was in shit. Her eyes seemed to gleam with anger. That was understandable, it looked like I was about to rape her, and I honestly couldn't say I wouldn't have.

Her mouth opened a bit as if to speak before closing. Faster than I could see it was open again only this time noise seemed to blast from the hole. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She demanded. "Didn't rape me, huh? Didn't rape me! Does this look like your not raping me to you?" She shrieked in a painfully high voice.

My ears flattened, I was speechless for the first time in a while. I couldn't tell her that she seduced me in her sleep, crawling all over me like fur on a cat. I had no excuse, time to face the music; I had no one to blame when she left my life, no one but myself. "Please, Kagome, let me explain!" I begged. I took a large bite of my ego for such a proud man as myself to beg, but to keep her in my life I would do close to anything.

"How about no! Now release me! Let go of me you disgusting pervert!" She screamed in her siren like voice. She tried to shove herself off of me by putting her hands against my chest and giving a hard push. "Please!" She cried once she realized I wouldn't budge. "I have a family, I promise I won't tell anyone about this! I'll say it was a one-night stand if I'm pregnant. That I don't even know your name!" Large tears blissfully falling down her cheeks.

I was close to releasing her; I couldn't stand it when she cried. The way her lip trembled and her eyes brimmed with tears before she went into a full out sob. Then I remembered that if I let her run home I would never get another shot, I could only stare from a distance. "I'm so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me; I swear I didn't mean it! Don't cry!" I begged as the realization slowly hit me. "I swear I never touched you!" I instantly saw my mistake; did it look like I didn't touch her?

"Oh, yes! This is most definitely not touching me! Please, I just want to go home. You have to understand this is not the easiest time for me! I want to be able to see my family again." She said tearfully. She looked up into my eyes and saw that I wasn't going to let her go until I could explain. I guess she accepted that and she slowly nodded, "Alright, explain."

There I stood, mouth gapping like a fish as I tried to think up the reason I was touching her like that. Thankfully, I noted, that she seemed to have forgotten about my ears, although I didn't show it, I was kinda offended by her reaction but what else could I expect from a girl who had never seen a demonic feature before. "I'm sorry…I didn't rape you. I swear to whatever god you want me to. I just needed to explain some things to you, like about my ears." Better get it over with, I thought and pointed to the furry canine features upon my head. "About…demons." I said, flinching at her expression. Though it wasn't hurtful or disgusting it was slightly…plain? I opened one eye to look at her, why did she seem so unaffected? "Uh, why aren't you screaming and scratching like most people?" I asked shortly.

"Kikyou told me about you." She replied ignoring my startled expression. "Don't try and change the subject." She scolded.

"Kikyou!" I yelled gruffly. "When the hell did you talk to Kikyou?" I demanded in a not so kind voice.

"Um…in my dreams." She replied in a timid tone, I must have frightened her. "She spoke to me about demons and the like." She seemed like she was going to continue but stopped herself.

"Oh, I see." I decided to answer, wondering what lies she put into the young innocent's head. "Whatever she told you was probably a lie." I said quickly. "All demons aren't evil and out to get you, she was an unusually paranoid person!"

"I assumed that." She mumbled. "Will you let me see my family?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered slowly. "Please believe me, I didn't rape you, we can even go to a doctor if you want to." I said, hoping that would convince her that she was untouched. She slowly nodded, taking in what I said; it seemed that she was finally beginning to believe my stories.

"When! When can I go home!" She said in a silent voice. "When do I see my family and friends again?" She asked.

"As soon as you want." I replied, trying to show her that I wasn't an evil monster out to kill her and rape her. "We can find you some suitable clothes then you can go home."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said before slowly slipping off of me, making sure not to touch me more than possible. I could tell she was thankful that I was letting her go. I wondered where it would go from here; she probably wouldn't want to see me any more. Well than, I guess we would just have to have a few accidental meetings. A lazy smirk crept across my face as she stood up.

"Um, do you mind if you wear man clothes? I don't usually keep woman clothes around here." I said cracking a pathetic joke. She decided to humor me and a small smile spread across her face, it was fake though, not reaching her crystal eyes.

"Sure." She answered quickly and began to walk around the room, taking in her surroundings. A strange look came across her face as a squeal escaped from her lips. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, here, I'll show you." I said painfully slow, I enjoyed the tormented look on her face. I stood up and led her to the bathroom, leading her through the hallway of my home past the kitchen, dining room, living room, spare bedroom, and finally, to my bathroom. "There it is." I said, ushering her inside. I heard her fumbled with her boxers and underwear before a loud trickling sound accompanied with a sigh escaped the bathroom. The sound of a flushed the toilet and soon running water from the taps was heard.

"Thank you." She said once she came out of the bathroom. We stood there a moment as awkward silence entered the nearly abandoned hall. She seemed to have finally made up her mind and began the short walk to my bedroom where she rightfully assumed I kept my clothes. We made it almost halfway down the hall before her stomach gave a loud lurch. She blushed slightly but continued to walk down the hall. She was so cute when she was embarrassed, I decided to end her misery.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. She looked up at me as though I was an angel; it was the first time someone did that to me in a while. It still shocked me that she wasn't terrified of me and running home to cry to her parents. She was always different from the other humans I had seen in this era. She nodded and continued to give me a strong gaze. "Is instant ramen okay?" I said sheepishly, tangling my hand in my hair.

"I would love some." She answered honestly.

"Well, that's good cause that's all I got." I said trying to take my hand from my hair but I couldn't, it was to tightly knotted in. I began to laugh and rubbed my head trying to look casual, "Uh, you wanna go change, I'll start the ramen." I finished with an aggravated grin on my face.

"Um, but you didn't show me where they are." She said slowly.

"Oh yeah. Uh, did you see the dresser in there before." I hoped she would, I didn't want to have to use my hands for anything, that would be so embarrassing. Luckily, she slowly nodded, "Yeah just check all the drawers, something in there should fit your standards." I said, putting my other hand behind my head, trying to look like I was leaning on them. I couldn't tell if it worked but she walked back to my bedroom, I practically sprinted to the kitchen where I first tried to untangle my hand from my hair, when that didn't work I just yanked it out earning a sharp bark. I looked at my hand and saw a large handful of silver hair and I cringed. I heard some shuffling as Kagome ran down the hallway and entered the kitchen. I threw my hands behind my back, trying to pull the silver hair off.

"I came as fast as I could. What was that sound? It sounded like a sick dog barking." I gave her an evil stare, she had insulted my bark, I took pride in my bark! I looked at her, she had obviously came quickly, she still had my boxers on, but instead of a respectable shirt she had on only her very revealing bra.

I blushed and looked down; she didn't seem to realize that she was half-naked. "Uh, yeah I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"Sure, then why are you hiding your hands." She asked suspiciously. She walked over to me and began to pry them from behind my back. I let out a sigh as I realized that I had just removed all the hair from my hands. I decided to prove her wrong and let her pull my hands out from behind my back.

"Satisfied?" I asked as she inspected them. She nodded and walked back to my room. When she arrived I heard an indignant squeak, I guess she noticed she wasn't exactly decent.

I pulled out two packs of ramen and began to boil them; they were about half way done when she entered the kitchen again. This time fully clothed in a red shirt that was tied up at the front and a pair of jean shorts the fell nearly to her ankles. I let out a possessive growl at the sight of her in my clothing; it was so low that I guess she hadn't heard. When they were finished I handed her one and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks. We ate silently, thinking to ourselves about what had happened in the last 24 hours of so.

Once we were both done I grabbed my car keys, yes I have a car, and motioned for her to come. She looked a bit skeptical at first but slowly came towards me. We walked to the car and she opened the passenger seat touching as little as possible. I couldn't blame her, it was an Austin Allegro, it was blue, or used to be now it was a rusted tint. It was in pretty bad shape, the windows wouldn't open and the seats had holes in them from the many bugs that lived there. You had to yank the doors to open them and the seatbelts wouldn't fasten. I knew I should get a new one but what was the point, I hardly ever used it. It obviously wasn't safe, and Kagome knew that, but she got in without a fuss.

We silently drove to her cabin where she was staying with her family, it wasn't a long drive just awkward, well awkward wasn't the best word, just abnormally silent. When we arrived at the curb of her street I stopped my mess of a car. "Do you want me to come in with you?" I asked.

"No, that's okay." There was a long silence but she didn't get out of the car she just kind of sat there playing with her thumbs. "Um, Inuyasha, thank you for all that you've done. I really appreciate it!" She said without looking at me. "Oh, and where do you want me to drop off your clothes?"

"You can keep them, I have more than enough red shirts and shorts." I said with a small smile on my face. "Perhaps a boyfriend would like them." I answered shortly with a knowing smile.

"Maybe…" She trailed off. She finally looked up at me with a short smile on her face. "Thanks again, Inuyasha, for everything." She put her hand on the door before changing her mind. She leaned over and gave me a small peck on the cheek before hopping out of the car. I assumed she didn't know that I was going to see her very soon.

A/N: I'm just going to clear up two things for you guys, all right?

The reason why she didn't tell the police that her father stuck his 'banana' in her completely is because he didn't. He only rubbed himself against her, never entering her.

She fainted when she saw Inuyasha because she didn't know about demons, hanyous, and ext. That's why when she saw his dog-ears she freaked.

I hope this cleared some stuff up, KagomeLinkinPark 


	8. Ch8

Ch.7 

I lounged around for the remainder of the day, not really paying attention to the horrible soap opera on TV. I had phoned Sango and told her to play along if my mom phoned her to ask about my story. I hated lying to my mother, but I couldn't say what had really happened to me, the story that I was at Sango's was simple and believable enough. I didn't feel like explaining the complicated story over the phone so Sango was heading over right now. I wondered what her take on my story would be, perhaps she would laugh at me and call me crazy or maybe she would believe my farfetched, but true, story. I didn't know which one I hoped she would believe, I obviously didn't want her to think I was crazy but at the same time I didn't want her to know _my_ story. I didn't want to be greedy but I wanted something that only I knew about. He was my secret and even though I'd probably never see him again and we would both get married to someone entirely different, he was mine. My secret, just mine. I was a little confused at my sudden possessiveness but I just felt this way.

My mother and brother were out at the store buying the groceries for the next couple of weeks so I was alone at home. I new I should be a little afraid, paranoid of every little creek or noise that I heard after my experience, but for some reason I didn't care. I felt safe and protected sitting alone in my room a soap opera on mute and listening to music in my Walkman. My feet kicked at my pink bed spread softly to the beat of the catchy song. I was obsessive about pink, I didn't particularly love the color but I couldn't seem to get enough of it, both my bedspreads were a bright pink in both my room in our cabin and in my room at home. Not only that but if you looked through my drawers there was a good pound of pink clothing though I tried not to wear it around Kouga, I didn't want to look like a preppy sissy girl. The song just ended when I heard the loud ring of my doorbell, I was lucky that it had been rung when the song was over or I might not have heard it.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked down the stairs to our door, it would be either two people, the pizza delivery boy or Sango. I desperately hoped it was the latter because as I looked down I noticed I was in the pair of boxers Inuyasha had lent me. My mother would have a fit if she knew I was wearing a man's boxers and the fact that they weren't washed from my previous wearing didn't help either. I didn't want to think about it cause I knew she would lecture me about how I had no clue what he did in these would get my mind rolling as to all these bad thoughts. I was wearing a tight tank top that ended a few inches up from my navel. I had no idea why I chose to wear provocative clothing after I had nearly been raped for the second time in my life. My hair was a mess and my lips were cracked, I wasn't even close to presentable to a hot pizza guy. The fact that I knew that it would be a hot pizza guy is because there was only one pizza guy in my entire lake. Meaning it wasn't a good or exciting lake at all; in fact I have to say it's probably one of the most boring places in all of Japan!

I was lucky because when I opened the door it was not a smoking hot pizza man, who I had never taken the time to learn the name of, only flirted mercilessly with, but my best friend Sango. Sometimes I hated her because whenever I went out to a movie with her, she'd get hundreds of catcalls and I'd get any, even if she was with a guy! Not that I'm an attention crazy girl who couldn't live if someone's eyes were on me every second of the day; but it didn't give me much confidence in the world of dating. I couldn't blame them though, the first time I saw her I began to wonder if I was a bisexual, I had to admit, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had thick dark brown hair that always seemed to fall into the right place and long dark lashes. Even today when she was just coming over to my cabin she wore her complimentary pink eye shadow. She was a tall girl with a strong frame and could wear really revealing clothing and look like the least slutty girl in the world. I was downright jealous of her.

"Sango!" I greeted her with open arms, even if I was jealous I couldn't stay mad at such a wonderful woman as Sango.

She openly returned the gesture with arms wide. "Kagome! I haven't seen you in what, four hours?" She asked jokingly.

"Nearly five." I replied with a sly grin. "Come on in." I said ushering her in. "The pizza guys coming over soon." I continued, filling her in on what was to pass. She opened her mouth a little but I cut her off, "Don't worry, half is ham and pineapple for me. And the other is plane pepperoni for miss picky." I said shaking my head as I walked up the stairs. I always felt bad for Sango's dates; she was so picky it was nearly impossible to get her anything to eat.

She playfully hit me and said, "Well excuse me, but pepperoni is delicious! And as a repayment to me for insulting me and my food choices I get to answer the door!" She volunteered.

"Fine." I sighed defeatedly. "But that means you have to buy!"

She looked at me in protest. "Kagome! That's not fair! I don't wanna pay! You called for it, you pay for it!" She said stomping her feet in a silly manner. I couldn't help the sly smile that slid across my face.

"You flirt, you pay." I said stubbornly.

"Kagome, that's cheap!" She whined.

"Actually their pizza is quite expensive." I said tauntingly.

"You stink!" She said playfully.

"Like roses after a rain shower." I replied coolly. "Come on Sango." I said sitting down on the bed. "Let it go. You don't want to have a permanent scowl on when the pizza guy comes." I said rubbing her loss into her face.

"Shut up." She said before remembering why she came over. "Alright Kagome. Spill the beans." She said referring to an American saying that her grandfather who had visited the states taught her. She sounded so funny trying to pull off the foreign saying that I burst into laughter. "What?" She asked clueless.

Once I had calmed down I answered. "Nothing. And my stories long so we might as well wait for the pizza so there's no interruptions."

"No, I meant why the hell are you watching soaps on mute?" She replied humorously. That's what I loved about Sango, even though her looks were supermodel standard she acted as normal and casual as every one else.

"It was actually pretty good, see Yo there is in love with Sora but he's married to her sister, Kari. But then she's cheating on him in the first place with Toshi, Sora's best friend." I explained.

"I see." She answered absently, becoming fully absorbed into the soap. We were startled from the TV, which I had switched off mute when the doorbell rang. Sango stood up and I followed her, I had just been joking about her paying, I knew very well that she didn't carry cash around often and probably had zilch money. I grabbed some yen from my purse and opened the front door to the pizza guy. I was kind of shocked to see that it wasn't our traditional hotty pizza guy but a new guy. Not to say he wasn't cute because he was smoking! He had long dark hair that cascaded down his back to end near the middle of his spine and dark brown eyes that seemed to be contacts because behind them seemed to be a mix of color that resembled a lot like bloody mud. I felt a warning bell go off in my head as I saw him though I wasn't exactly certain why. "Hey." Sango greeted with a nod, obviously not realizing my uncertainty.

"Hey." He replied. "How's it going ladies?" He asked with a grin.

"Not bad. I'm Sango." She said sticking out her hand, which he took and gave it a firm shake. "And this is Kagome." She said pointing to me.

I blushed a dark red and gave a small hello. I tried to overcome my blush and stuck out my hand to him, but instead of shaking it like I had expected he knelt down and gave it a fluttering butterfly kiss. "Naraku." He introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you both." He said before the price of the pizza rolled off his sharp tongue. I reached into my purse and paid the man before he stepped off our porch. "Perhaps we'll meet again." He said departing.

"Probably! Look at the size of this town!" Sango yelled at the retreating figure. We walked back inside with the pizza in my hands. Once the door was closed Sango practically jumped on me squealing, "Did you see him? He was so fricking hot!"

"Holy Sango, calm your hormones! He's all yours, I thought he was kind of creepy." I said honestly, receiving a blank look from Sango. "I mean, well he just gave me this awkward feeling." I explained sheepishly.

"Whatever. I think you're just embarrassed because he was all over you and you're not experienced enough to know how to reply to such an obvious flirt as his." She rambled before continuing to blabber about how I need to get some dating and flirting skills or I'd be a virgin forever. I had to smirk at the awkward comment, I had nearly been raped twice in my life, two times too many by the way, and I just slept in the house of an extremely hot man, Inuyasha! The more I thought about it the more I realized how attracted I had been to him and if there were different circumstances I would have probably tried to get him into bed with me instead of the other way around.

I had, surprisingly, not freaked out as much as I should have about the whole demon, miko, Shikon no Tama thing. I thought I was actually handling myself quite well, in fact I don't think I over reacted once. It was kind of scary though; I talked to a dead priestess in my dreams, found out that demons coexist with us every day. I handled it rather maturely I thought, but now that I really thought about it I was beginning to freak out, I was scared, not all demons were kind like Inuyasha, Kouga had proven that. What if more came after the Shikon no Tama? I couldn't protect myself against them, I didn't even know how to use my powers yet, I was almost becoming eager to fall asleep so Kikyou could train me to use them, I was beginning to doubt I could survive without them. If Inuyasha hadn't been there earlier I might have died after I had been raped, all because of the jewel. I suddenly had a brilliant idea; I would destroy the jewel! I could get rid of it some how, it wouldn't be hard and after I told Sango it would be two heads instead of one, that is if she believes me.

We decided to just eat the pizza out of the box and made our way to my room. When we entered it I made a beeline for the bed, which I plopped onto with the pizza box. Sango shut the door with her foot and walked over to me, grabbed a piece of pizza then sat down on a chair across the room. "We have our pizza, we are set for you to explain." She stated simply.

"Sure, but I'm kind of thirsty, you want something to drink? Cola?" I offered descending the stairs; I was procrastinating and we both knew it. Thankfully, Sango seemed to accept that I wasn't quite ready to share yet and shook her head no. I walked downstairs and grabbed a can of cola before returning upstairs. I looked around the room frantically when I realized it was empty, I glanced at every corner wondering where Sango was. I began to panic, where was she. I heard a muffled noise and I called out, "Sango, Sango where are you? I'm not in the mood for this! I swear I'm kind of freaked out about what I found out today, now's not the time!"

The door behind me slowly creaked close and I spun around quickly. I gasped at what I saw: she was there, behind the door, but she wasn't alone, there was a man behind her. I stumbled backwards as I saw that he was holding a sharp dagger to her throat and a small noise escaped my throat. "Let her go!" I begged as Sango looked at me with wide, desperate eyes. I couldn't look at her; I was too guilty to look at such a wonderful person. Instead I set my gaze upon the man set on harming my best friend. He wore a large cloak covering many of his features but I saw two brown eyes peering at me from under the hood. "Wh-who are you?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"Onigumo, priestess." He replied in a raspy voice. "I have come here for the jewel. Hand it over or I will be forced to use violence." He tightened his grip around Sango and I could tell it was like an iron clamp from the way she squealed in pain.

"Leave my home. I don't know how you got in but you will leave now. I don't know what you're talking about." I feigned.

"Do not lie, priestess or your friend will pay the price of your insolence. I will not leave until you have given me what I want. As for how I got in it's not difficult." He said glancing at the opened window. How did he get in? It was a two-story building. Then it occurred to me, he was a demon. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at the man. "You think I am a demon girl, you are wrong. Not only demons seek the jewel but it was not difficult for a man such as myself to scale the walls to your chambers." He hissed out.

I spared a look at Sango before deciding on my course of action. I grabbed the electric pencil sharpener on the table beside me and ran at him, intent on hitting him on the head and knocking him out. I ran straight at him but he did not cut Sango, I cursed my brash actions for not considering her safety. He grabbed my hand in the air before I could hit him over the head and smirked at me. I felt a new feeling that I had never felt before swelling up inside me, like a spark that had just burst into flames. He withdrew his hand with a sizzling hiss and let go of Sango to rub his abused palm, as I looked at it I saw that it was scorched and that small puffs of smoke were drifting from it. I didn't pay attention as Sango cursed and fell to the ground, backing away from the threat I was currently facing. I wasted no time and began to push against him, trying to burn him with my hands but it seemed my fire had been but out to mere coals. He seemed to notice, too and gave made a large toothy grin, one that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Run out of powers girl?"

I looked at him then noticed that he had released my hand with the pencil sharpener in it when I had burned him. I made my decision in a second. I wound my arm back as far as I could then let it go, hitting him on the head with full force. He let out a loud gaping sound before falling to the ground unconscious. I hurried downstairs and called the police, telling them that there was a strange man in the house and that my parents were gone. After I had hung up I rushed back upstairs to Sango who was rocking back and forth in a corner, staring at the heap of a man who wasn't moving by my door. I went over to her and cradled her to my chest, waiting for the police to come. Together we began to cry and sob about how scared we were for about two minutes until the police came and entered the house with a brief kick to the door. They stormed upstairs with heavy footsteps and rammed my bedroom door open. They immediately saw the man sprawled across the floor in the cloak and they pulled him up. One man walked over to me and asked me. "My name is Nobunaga Oda. What are your names?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is Urashume Sango." I replied.

"Alright Kagome, have you ever seen this man?" I shook my head no. "Did he say his name?" He asked Sango.

I answered for her, seeing that she didn't want to talk right now. "H-he said it was Onigumo." I answered honestly, wondering how much I should hold back from the police.

"Are you hurt or did he attempt to hurt you in any way?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, he held a knife to Sango's neck and I knocked him out with the pencil sharpener." I said pointing to the discarded item on the floor. He nodded and wrote something down in his opened notebook.

"I see. Is she all right? We'll have doctors look at her soon, we should just get these questions cleared up first." He told her.

"Kay." She spoke up for the first time. I put an arm around her in a comforting gesture. "What did he want?" She asked me. I looked up at the police officer and he nodded before I replied.

"He said he wanted a jewel of some sort." I paused predicting the question the young man would ask. "I've never heard of it, have you Sango?" She shook her head. He nodded and wrote down something in his notebook. Then two men rushed over to him, the first one began to talk in a lowered tone and Nobunaga looked shocked before he scribbled something down in his notebook. He nodded and the first man walked away to the knocked out figure before the second man walked up. He was dressed in a medical uniform and I expected that he wanted to see Sango.

"Listen, I'm fine. A little shaken perhaps but I don't need to go under expection. Just Sango." I told them not wanting to bother them.

"It's standard process miss. You'll have to but we can just get a doctor to look at you here instead of at the hospital." He informed me. I nodded as he motioned a woman doctor over to me. Together we walked to the bathroom where she asked me to remove my clothes so she could inspect me. I complied without complaint though it felt very awkward. She finished her visual inspection then proceeded to ask me a few questions, which I answered. She told me I was fine and free to go but I should call the hospital if I something weird came up. I agreed and asked her to take care of Sango, which she replied that she was already on the way to the hospital and I let out a breath of relief.

I dressed myself then I walked out of the bathroom to find Nobunaga standing there looking at me intently. I stepped towards him and greeted him with a short hello. As I expected he told me he had a question about the body they had found, which I foolishly agreed to answer. "When we inspected the body we found burn marks on his hand. You said you hit him over the head with a pencil sharpener, do you know how there came to be burn marks?" He asked me.

I looked at him blankly, trying to formulate a plan in my mind. "Uh, I have no clue. Your guess is as good as mine." Which was true, I didn't know how it happened, it just kind of did after I felt that strange flicker of power inside of me. He nodded and backed off.

I asked the police for a ride to the hospital and they agreed, I wanted to see Sango, I wondered if she was okay. I left a short note explaining to Mama what happened and that I was fine, but at the hospital if she wanted but I wasn't physically harmed. I quickly returned to my room to grab my purse when I sensed I was being watched. I tried to shake it off and hurried down to the police, intent on getting to the hospital.


	9. Ch9

Chapter 9

I could barely contain myself at the sight of Kagome in danger. How could I have allowed her to get in such danger! I could smell the terror radiating off her in huge waves that made me gag. It was too late now; he was already in there, I couldn't save her. Instead I watched in agony as she took on the massive man called Onigumo trying to save her friend, Sango. I couldn't watch as ran at Onigumo with the only weapon that she could find, an electronic pencil sharpener. She was doomed.

I couldn't stop myself, I looked back to see her faint, as much as I hated it, if she got herself into too much trouble, I would help her. I flinched as I saw him grab her wrist, stopping her from completing her desperate attack. My fingers clasped around the windowpane, ready to jump through that window to save her. I gave it a slight tug and was shocked as it stubbornly stayed in place. I gave it one final pull with a frustrated growl, it would not move. Flustered at the strength of one measly window I failed to notice that it was bolted shut and had three good luck charms banishing evil. I was evil now? Wasn't I the one trying to save her?

That was it, I was breaking through the window, screw being patient, careful, and considerate, it was keeping me from saving my Kagome. I carefully balanced myself on her ledge and prepared myself to ram into the window when I felt a sudden aura radiate out of the room in fearsome waves. It was so phenomenal, the power of this untrained miko, that I didn't even care as the ends of my hair turned raven, and my eyes bled violet.

The putrid scent of burning flesh attacked my weakened nostrils, and I stared wide-eyed at my beautiful Kagome seriously injuring someone. Something I was unaware she was capable of. It was deathly silent for a while then I heard the sound of fast approaching sirens, which only meant only one thing. The police were coming and as much as I hated it, it was time for me to take my leave. I hopped off into the bushes back to my home, trying to patiently wait out the time it would take until it was safe to have contact with her. Why do I have to be so impatient!

I got back from the hospital in a couple of hours and luckily Mama wasn't home yet so I was safe and hopefully this whole incident could be forgotten. I sighed loudly and tottered over to the couch and flipped on the TV, soon figures began to drift across my screen along with loud profanities, but I didn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything, they were all unimportant specs in life, no nothing seemed as amazing now that my life had been risked so many times.

I gave a pathetic groan as I lifelessly fell into a laying position, sinking deep into the caramel cushions. Exhaustion was slowly taking its toll on my body. I remembered the forgotten note and quickly ran to the kitchen table that I had placed the note explaining my absence and tore it up into tiny pieces before throwing them into the trashcan. Now that that was done, I was going to take a nice long soak in the bath with billions of bubbles. That sounded relaxing.

I skipped up the stairs, ran the water into the tub, and sat down on the toilet with my newest romance novel. In this one the hero and heroine hated each other but were forced to work together, but then they went on a private jet ride and it crashed into the ocean and they had to survive alone on a deserted island. That's how far I was, and I was curious to see what happened next. Unfortunately, I found my thoughts drifting; I was so thankful that Sango would be all right, if something happened to her because of me, I don't know what I would do. The doctors were keeping her overnight then releasing her, I only hoped that my mother didn't find out somehow. She was already overprotective of me because of my father; if she knew some man had infiltrated our cabin she would never let me out of sight.

I gave a frustrated moan before I stepped into the warm bath water, shuddering pleasantly as it warmed my toes. I sat down, and the water splashed against the marble rim. My head lolled back as I lay blissfully in the tub and for a second every thing was all right again. My eyes drifted shut and before I knew it I had gone into a light sleep, very dangerous but I was just so tired!

I woke up suddenly when my head had just fallen under the water, making me choke as I opened my mouth for a breath. My head erupted from the water and I began to cough up the water that had leaked its way down my throat. My hand reached up to wipe away the now cold liquid from my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. Everything seemed so surreal. New streams of cool tears began to flow down my cheeks, onto my chin before dropping into the water. I blinked my eyes that were holding gallons of tears back and rose out of the bathtub. I stepped out onto the tile floor pulling a white, fuzzy towel off the rack. I dried myself off before pulling on some gray sweat pants and army green sweat shit. I pulled a comb through my hair until it looked somewhat decent before looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like shit. The bags under my eyes seemed to make me look like I had been dead for ages and just woke up, my eyes were bloodshot, and I couldn't help the shaking of my frazzled nerves.

I pulled on my plastic slippers before I left the room. Once I was in the hallway I pulled off those slippers and into a more comfy fuzzy type. I heaved a large sigh before going down to the kitchen for a piece of toast or something.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Mama working away at supper. She smiled at me as she noticed my presence, her eyes crinkling with age. "Hello Kagome how was your bath?" She asked pleasantly.

"It was fine." I answered as she dried off her hands and came to look at me.

"Listen Kagome," she said and for a second I thought she had found out. "While we were at the store I forgot to buy milk, could you go buy me some?"

"Uh sure, it would be no trouble." I answered carelessly. Truthfully, the nearest convenience store was about a twenty-minute walk; but then again I did need the exercise. "Just let me pull on something more presentable than sweats." She nodded as I jogged up the stairs to my room.

I pulled off my sweats and pulled on some completely non-prerogative jeans that hung loosely around my waist and a white T-shirt that sagged around my many curves, hiding them from anyone that would stare. I went downstairs again and hugged Mama from behind. "I need money." I said with a small grin.

"Yeah, just grab some out of my wallet." She said full of trust.

"'Kay." I said kissing her cheek before I went over to the table where her purse was seated. I fished out the money I would need and grabbed a black jacket that had been Miroku's before I stole it. It too fell lifelessly around hips. I pulled off my socks and put on my sandals before running out the door.

I left and headed down to the nearest store. For a second I thought I saw a glimmer of silver out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked there was nothing there. I sighed, paranoia was getting the best of me, and I knew it. Even though I was sure it was just paranoia I sped up my pace.

A few minutes later I was confident that I was no longer being followed I slowed back down and tried to calm my labored breath. I always enjoyed the scenery on the way to the store. It was always so peaceful and serene. Although the streets were lined with expensive looking houses, and trees that let in just the right amount of sunshine surrounded the sidewalk. Not enough that it was too hot, but enough that you wouldn't be cold. The neighbors were always friendly and would wave hello and the dogs would come and give you a big lick when you walked past.

I no longer got the strange feeling I was being stalked but more of an offensive feeling like I was in danger. The blissful scenery just didn't calm me now and I began to run towards the store. It was closer than my house now and it was only logic, I was probably being followed from that direction, I would run right into the hands of this thing if I went back that way.

I wouldn't run, no if I was lucky I could make it to the store before I was caught then I could phone Mama to come and pick me up in the car. My heart pounded so loud and all I could do was keep my feet from bolting underneath me. I was very aware that I'm not the fastest runner and if I broke down into a full sprint I would lose by far.

I reached the end of the street and I saw a man unloading furniture from a moving van. Some guy's summer home, I assumed. I couldn't see the man well but even being this close sent shivers up my spine. He lifted up one arm to wipe away beads of sweat as his loose shirt fell down to reveal his muscular arms. As I neared him I saw his long, flowing black tresses and pale skin. I remembered him from somewhere but the name just wouldn't come into my head. I just recalled this strange feeling, like I was being hunted.

Before I knew it, I was walking past his house, trying my hardest to go unnoticed. "Hello Miss Higurashi." The man called out.

"Why hello." I said flippantly trying to act as if I wasn't scared out of my head and trying to be somewhere, anywhere, but here.

"It's Naraku." He told me as I remembered him as the pizza guy yesterday.

"Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten?" How you stared at me like I was piece of meat waiting to be devoured. I rolled my eyes before continuing on with my walk. "I would love to stay and chat but I'm running an errand."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "All right then Higurashi, I'll be seeing you around. Perhaps you could stop by some time." He said and I nodded. Hell, I should have gotten an award for my acting abilities. I would have to be mentally insane to want to go into that house. "Bye!"

"Yeah." I said before leaving. All of a sudden the view of this place seemed to be dampened. After a while the feeling left me, but I didn't want to go home. This was the only way home and if I saw him again I don't know what would happen. I wanted to feel safe. The bright red symbols of convenience store came into view and I visibly relaxed. I opened the door to the building and the light chime went off alerting them of a new customer. Before I knew it sales people asking me if I needed help, which I kindly refused, hoarded me. I walked to the back where the milk, cream, and ice cream were found. I walked past the freezer doors full of chilled food and beverages, then came up to the milk section, and saw a muscular butt blocking the way.

I saw my opportunity, she was leaving, and what better way to 'accidentally' run into her than at a convenience? I had heard her mother tell her to go to the store, if I was there for some reason, like to buy some milk maybe, we could strike up a conversation and leave together as I convinced her to give me a chance to own her heart. And I wanted to see how she was feeling after that thing with Onigumo.

I trailed her about half way there before I got the feeling she knew I was there, deciding to play it safe and just meet her there. I ran all the to the store then I waited patiently for her to arrive. It didn't take her long for in a matter of minutes I smelt her coming. She was distressed, I could tell, although I didn't know why. I wouldn't find out soon enough, I hoped, as I entered the building. I tried to keep myself preoccupied as I spied the many products of the store, I could tell my eyes were beginning to bleed red; I didn't like her scent when it was etched with fear. I shook my head as I tried to rid her from my mind.

I looked at the chocolate bars trying to find something I wanted to buy, finding nothing I walked over to the milk section before opening it and bending down, thrusting my ass into the air. A little sex appeal would not harm our currently nonexistent relationship.

I smirked as I heard her enter the store and make her way to the dairy section. I laughed as I heard her startled gasp and rose up with the least expensive thing in the freezer, a small ice cream sundae. "Why hello there Kagome." I said feigning shock.

"Well hello there Inuyasha." She repeated. "Fancy meeting you here." She said skeptically.

"What? I am innocent, just craving a sundae." I told her sheepishly.

"Funny how you live in small house in the middle of the woods with hundreds of shops that sell sundaes between here and there. But you somehow managed to come here, exactly when I was here. Ironic, isn't it?" She said pointedly.

Devious bitch, she had found me out when I thought there was no possible evidence against me. I was stuck; I had no excuse so I might as well fess up. "All right, I wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't know if you'd be all right after that thing with Onigumo." I said truthfully, or half lied I guess it would be.

"How did you know about that?" She accused me, and I was stuck. The wheels in my head were turning, just not fast enough.

"Um, well, I, uh, it's on the news." I gritted through my teeth.

She looked at me suspiciously before sighing. "Listen, I don't believe your lies for one second." I winced as I expected a slap or a verbal lashing, but when it didn't come I slowly opened one lid to stare at her impatient form. "But I need someone to talk to. Would you please listen to me? You seem like you would understand, kinda'. Well, better than most people." I was so happy! Ecstatic! She wanted to spend time with me! I couldn't describe the joy I felt, it was like she had just craved the hunger of a starving man.

"Yeah, sure." I said trying to hide my excitement. "We can eat this in the park or something." I said nodding towards my sundae. She nodded as we made a beeline for the door; I had almost made it before a salesclerk grabbed my shoulder. It was a human with short brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Sir, where do you think your going? Weren't you going to pay?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, ha! I forgot." I said rubbing the back of my neck earning a strange look from Kagome. I walked up to the counter as she rung up the sundae on the cash register. I handed her the bill and muttered a quick apology before we left towards the park. Once we were there we at this small little doggy park we sat down on a bench and watched the joggers run by with their dogs as we ate our chocolate fudge ice cream. I sighed contently at our silence. Then she had to break our blissful silence by looking at me with those big, blue, watery eyes.

"Inuyasha, what's happening to me?" She asked curiously. At my blank stare she began to cry harder. "I should have known you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry I asked you here." She finished standing up. She attempted to walk away as my heart went out to her.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her backwards. "I understand, kind of." I said soothingly. With a loud grunt she landed on my lap.

"No you couldn't possibly." She screamed shaking her head full of thoughts I couldn't imagine, but I would try my hardest.

"You feel scared and alone. You think you have to take this on your own. You think that something's out to get you, and as much as I hate to say it, it probably is. Don't worry Kagome; I went through pretty much the same thing. You are not alone, I'm here, and I will protect you." I vowed.

She looked at me shocked before recognition crept into her eyes. "Thank you." She said as she relaxed into my arms. I was surprised at how easily she did this; her level of trust was extremely high considering the circumstances. "I'm sorry about the out burst. Listen, I should be getting home." She said untangling herself from my lap. "Listen, I'm a little uncomfortable walking home, so, uh, will you walk me home?" She asked uncertain.

"Yeah, sure. Um, didn't you have to buy milk though?" I reminded her.

"Oh," she blushed. "I did. Do you mind?" I shook my head no and rose from the bench behind her. "Then lets go." She said as a genuine smile spread across her face.

Together we walked to the store where we picked up a jug of 1 milk and began to walk to her house. I noticed this time, that although her scent spiked in fear briefly before it dispatched leaving only her calm, lilac scent. We reached her cabin and walked up the stairs to her door where she slid out her hand to turn the knob. She opened it a slipped inside leaving me alone, and I wondered if she was going to ditch me. I heard her call out to her mother that she was home and that she was sorry she was so late. I turned to leave, but I heard the door swing open behind me. I spun to face her blushing face and smiled faintly. "Thank you very much for walking me home." She whispered. She reached up on her tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek. It was a short peck but it warmed my heart to the very core.

"It was no trouble." I said carelessly.

"Yes it was, you live in the other direction and have a long way to go, but thank you for everything. Um, you could come by some time, just to say hi. You could meet my friends, I think you'd like them." She said rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I will." I said with a grin. Slowly, I bent down and captured her lips in a brief kiss that just tickled my lips. Our lips were barely touched but I felt sparks flow through my veins, and I felt her shudder under me. I didn't make it passionate or take advantage about how she leaned forward, begging me to continue. I withdrew slowly and whispered into her ear, my tongue flicking her earlobe with every word. "I'll come around later." Before I descended the stairs and jogged off towards my home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

I felt the blush staining my cheeks as he trotted down the stairs, back to his serene home in the middle of the forest. With the milk carton in hand I entered my home, seeing nobody in the living room I went on to the kitchen. There, my mother, grandfather and Souta were happily dinning on whatever supper my mother had made. I sighed deeply as I noticed that it was oden. "Hello Kagome." She said tipping her head slightly with a bright smile plastered on her face. Her shiny chocolate eyes were shut and I could scarcely see the many laugh lines, even from across the room.

"Hey mom." I said slightly depressed, they could have waited for me, I hadn't been that long.

"Hey sis', sorry we didn't wait for you, it was ready a while ago and we thought we would eat it while it was hot." The young boy explained.

"Kagome, maybe if you were more punctual you could have had it while it was hot." Grandpa berated, he always went off on me like this for silly things, although I could see the love shining in her dark eyes.

"Sorry, it took longer than I expected." I said with a bowed head.

"It's alright Kagome, don't worry about it. Just put your meal in the microwave and then have a seat, we've barely started." I loved my mom, she was a hero of mine and she was always so strong for me.

"Kagome," Souta taunted. "Hurry up, or we'll all be done breakfast before you even start."

I gave him a playful glare with a loud 'hmph' before I stomped over and grabbed my plate. Oden is good all the time, but I always preferred moms when it was straight from the pot, no microwaves destroying the natural taste of it. I leaned against the counter as I waited for the loud beep of the microwave. I gently strummed my fingertips against the marble counter thinking about Inuyasha and his lips. I blushed profoundly at the thought of his sweet kiss in front of my innocent family who didn't dare think that their little girl participated in intimate acts. Soon my thoughts were clouded with thoughts of him his attractive smile, glimmering eyes, gentle hands and his warm lips. Was I ready for a serious relationship yet? Doubt edged its way into my blissful dreams, but I was thankfully roused from my thoughts by the consistent dings of the microwave announcing it was done.

I popped open the machine and pulled out the plate before flinching, the plate was smoldering. I sucked on the abused digit before shaking it off. I grabbed a dishtowel then grabbed my plate before I returned to the dinner table, earning an amused chuckle from Souta. "I'm glad my pain amuses you." I spat.

"Aw sis', don't think like that." He said with mock hurt.

"You know you deserve it." I said as a lazy grin spread across my face. After the short spat I began to delightfully slurp up the delicious food known as oden.

"Kagome," My mother giggled. "Slow down or you'll choke."

"Mhmm." I said barely missing a beat. Even though I had started last, I was done first, perhaps it was because my family was too grossed out by the sight of me to eat, but I went and grabbed seconds. After I was done I leaned back relaxed, my stomach was full with an exquisite meal and I was ready to sleep for hours.

I picked up all the dishes and brought them over to the sink. I plugged the drain and began to run hot water before I scraped off any excess food into the garbage. I squeezed out some dish soap and began to wash the dinner plates with a wholesome smile.

Once I was done I ran up stairs and changed into my purple silk pajamas, they were my favorite pair. The bottoms were shorts with a teddy bear on the butt while the top was a spaghetti string tank top with another teddy bear, childish, but they were so comfortable and cute. Besides it's not like I have any one to impress, or seduce, I added as an afterthought with a smirk.

I walked over to the plain white desk and grabbed my mauve cordless phone before sitting down on my bed again. I dialed out the number by heart; I'd dialed it enough in my short stay here. Soon Ms. Tsuyoi answered the phone in a stressed tone, once she heard my voice I could hear her brighten immediately. "Why hello Kagome."

"Hey Ms. Tsuyoi, how are you tonight?" I asked.

"I'm alright, I'm a little stressed about Sango. What were the chances that he would attack _your _house?" She asked gravely.

"Is Sango alright?"

"Oh, she's fine, she returned home a while ago, she seems shaken, but alright. Would you like to speak to her?"

"If she's up to it." I replied.

I could hear shuffling around in the Tsuyoi cabin and Sango's name being called before Sango picked up on her cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Sango!" I screamed.

"Oh, Kagome!" She said timidly.

"Are you alright?" I demanded.

"I'm fine, or I will be. No need worrying about it though." She said and I tell that she was shaking her head in disbelief. "I just don't understand." She said confused.

"I don't blame you Sango." I answered, shaking my head. "I don't either."

"Kagome, would you come over?" She needed an explanation and she deserved it too.

"Of course Sango, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I looked at the phone for a brief moment before I pressed the end button and put it back in its holder. I jogged downstairs and explained to my mother that I was going to Sango's house and that I'd be back by eleven at the latest. A brief kiss on the cheek and hug later I pulled on some runners and rushed out the front door and down the street.

Sango's house wasn't far from my own, only four blocks, and thankfully they were in the other direction of Naraku's. I tried to shake the feeling of being watched as I strolled down the street; even the thought of him gave me shivers. His beady eyes still bored eyes into me, or so it seemed, but I doubted I would ever go by his house again alone, unless I was forced. I let out a sigh of relief as I neared Sango, I was happy that the short journey had gone uneventfully, life was being too hectic lately and I wanted a break with my best friend. Back in Tokyo we were nearly inseparable, always clinging to each other and sharing our secrets. I knew her darkest secrets and fears, just like she knew mine, and we could always read past the lies we said. She was in love, in love with my dear friend, and although she appeared to hate him in public, when we were alone and his name came up a fierce blush would override her cheeks.

I hiked up the steps to her front porch before I rapped on the wooden door. Soon the many sounds of chaos from the Tsuyoi household could be heard as they rushed to get the door. The door swung open to reveal a young face attached to the adolescent body of Kohaku, Sango's younger brother. He was such a sweet young man, and the entire family was crazy about him too. He reminded me a lot of his older sister with his chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair pulled into its traditional ponytail. In truth, Sango's family was very traditional, following many of the old Japanese customs and ethics. "Good evening, Kagome-san." Kohaku said with a polite flush.

"Hey Kohaku-kun, how've you been?" 

"Good, although I'm really worried about oneesan, she hasn't been acting herself since she got back. Could you try and cheer her up Kagome-san?"

"Of course." I responded. "So, is she in her bedroom?"

"Yep, with Kilala. Mom wanted me to ask if you were staying for supper or not." He inquired.

"Nope, I had dinner already, thanks anyway though." I'm sure my eyes sparkled because Kohaku let out a giggle. "Oden." With a happy smile I glided through the room and up the stairs to Sango's bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door before opening it into Sango's elegant chamber. The far wall that her bed was plastered against was a forest green while the other three were light beige. Her bedspread matched her forest wall while the pillows were plain white except for a small green floral design on the edges. She had a mahogany desk in the corner of her room that was covered with her many creative ideas.

She was lying on her bed staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the decorative lumps on her ceiling. I stepped into the room and gave a slight cough. "Hey Sango." I announced awkwardly.

"Kagome!" She said, her face brightening slightly, although her skin still held an ashen complexion. She motioned me to come in and sit down. I timidly crossed the room to sit on her bed with a large sigh. She enthusiastically threw her arms around me in a fierce hug; I automatically returned the gesture with a loving embrace. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too!" I replied enthusiastically. "I'm so happy you're okay." I drawled as tears began to pool in my eyes, and as I looked at hers', I could tell that she wanted to cry too. That was always Sango's problem though, she always had to be so strong, she had forgotten how to cry to express some of her emotions. Sure, she cried when she was hurt, but only if it was serious, but never when she was sad or happy. All of our close friends even went as far to make bets that she wouldn't cry at her own wedding.

"Thank you Kagome." She shook her head slowly. "I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't saved me…I'm not sure how, exactly, but you did. I-oh dear god Kagome! I was so frightened!" She crushed her head into my neck, and began to sob. I patted her back awkwardly. I had to be strong for her, I couldn't cry, I urged myself, but soon the battle was lost and I cried along side her, gripping her as though she was my life support, and it would end if I let her out of my clutches.

"Sango," I repeated airily. "I don't know what happened, but I-I'm so thankful that it did! If you had died, oh god, Sango." I lost the ability of coherent speech, now it was more of words and exclamations, but Sango seemed to be able to comprehend the meaning behind my words.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're my best friend."

"Me too,"

We clung together for a couple more minutes before she finally pulled back; I gave a humorless laugh, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm surprised you got out of the hospital so early." I murmured.

"Oh, that. I wasn't there, but you know how my family is about hospitals, I never understood why they hated them so much, but anyway. They supposedly all ganged up on my doctor and threatened him to release me. It took some 'convincing'," She said comically using her fingers to make quotation marks. "But the released me a bit early." By the end of the short story we were both laughing or heads off, then she continued to laugh at me when I rolled off the bed, and landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Oh, Kagome, you're such a clown." She giggled.

"Thanks a bunch." I grinned.

"So, what did your Okasan say?" She inquired.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know." I winced.

"What! You didn't tell her! There was a creepy stalker in your home!" She demanded angrily, but I knew she was just trying to look out for me.

"Sango, I'm sure it was a once in a lifetime thing, besides if she knew you know I'd never even have the _chance_ to get a life."

"I guess, but she does deserve to know." She accused, and I felt a tinge of guilt.

"Fine, fine. She'll find out, but _later_." I emphasized.

"Deal."

"What did your family say?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. They say I can't go out again until this thing cools down, and even then I have to have a group of people with me."

I sighed in relief, at least she could still come out with me. "That's not that bad."

"I'm sure your Okasan would understand."

"Naw, probably not, she might have if it wasn't for dad." I said with a small flinch. I was glad Sango knew all of my secrets, it was so easy to tell her everything, and I knew she would understand.

"I guess." She trailed off. "Come on, let's get over this subject. Yesterday, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, Sango. I have unbelievable news. But not in a good way." I could tell that her attention was unwavering, she always listened to me. I debated whether or not to tell Sango about demons, but she told me everything, so I should tell her everything too. "He-he tried to rape me." I said unusually calm.

"What? That fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking kill him! Fuck! He deserves to fucking burn in hell!" I loved Sango; she always was looking out for me.

"I would say go for it, but it's too late. Inuyasha beat you to it." I said with a small grin. Suddenly I was disgusted with myself. How could I grin about death! I was horrible!

"What? Who's Inuyasha?"

"He's my friend, I guess. But maybe more 'cause he kissed me. But he happened to be out when Kouga tried to rape me, but then he came and saved me! He was so beautiful Sango, my knight in shining armor! He saved me then I passed out. I had the strangest dream about him and a priestess named Kikyou. She was gorgeous Sango, but she so cruel. She killed Inuyasha right in front of me, then she said I was a priestess and that he's evil!" I knew I was crying, but I had to explain it to someone, it was already ruining my life. I felt Sango envelop me into a tight hug but I continued to babble. "I wouldn't agree, but then she told me that sh-she was going to train me in my dreams to be able to purify demons. I didn't believe in demons, but S-Sango, there are _demons_ out there. Live demons! Inuyasha is a demon! Kouga was a demon! Who knows how many are out there! And the jewel that horrible man wanted is the _Shikon jewel_. Sango, I don't think I'm normal, and then there are demons, and I know I sound insane, but you have to believe me Sango! After I came back from the hospital, I saw Inuyasha again, and we talked for a while, then he kissed me. Sango, I kissed a _demon_, and I liked it! Am I horrible person!" I was bawling by the end of my speech, but I needed to know.

"You're not a horrible person. You could never be a horrible person." She soothed.

"How come you're not freaking out!" I demanded. "You think I'm crazy." I was accusing her now, but I couldn't stop, I was in sheer panic.

"No, Kagome, you have to know something. I _already _knew about demons. My family comes a proud line of demon slayers, since I could walk I have been taught to be able to tell who's a demon and who's not. I've been trained to kill them, I was caught off guard by that man, Onigumo, I didn't have a weapon." She slowly shook her head. "I don't know how you did it, but you saved me."

I looked at her shocked. "How could you not tell me? I could tell you anything, and you kept something that _important _from me! How dare you! I though you were my best friend!" I stood up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

I was about to leave when Sango grabbed my hand. "Kagome, wait. You know I would never keep something so important a secret from you unless I absolutely _had _to! If somehow the public found out, it could cause havoc and unnecessary _wars_." She tried to explain, but I wouldn't listen.

"So, now I'm the public?" I wrenched my hand from her grip surprisingly easily, and stormed out of her room.

"Kagome! Wait!" She was begging now, and it took all of my will power not to give in, I trusted _her _with the knowledge of demons, and she wouldn't trust _me_. That was that, I didn't want to talk to her anymore.

I left her house without another word, I knew she followed me down the stairs, and to the door, even through the yard, but then her mother caught her. All the while I could hear her calling my name, but I refused to listen, I needed some alone time, or someone to talk to. I needed someone to talk to, someone unparticular. Once I was pretty far down the street I began to walk towards the lake, I just had a feeling he would find me there. "Inuyasha!" I bellowed, waiting for him to come. "Inuyasha!"

Soon I was on the beach; I dragged my feet through the sand to a small park. During the day it would be crowded with children and their parents, joyfully playing in the park. I wondered how many of them were demons. I walked over to the swings and began to pump myself back and forth, gaining height as tears began to drip down my face. When I was a little girl I dreamt that when I was on a swing, if I went high enough, I could fly through the clouds to the moon. I began to pump myself harder, I wanted to be on the moon, I wanted to leave. It was foolish, but my legs wouldn't stop, I needed to have someone hold me and comfort me. My thoughts were a mess, nothing made sense, I wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, to die.

Suddenly I felt two familiar hands on my back pushing me forward. I twisted my head backwards; there he was. A shadow of a smile spread across my face as I drifted to a stop. I stood up from the swing and walked into his open arms, wrapping them around his torso in a pathetic hug. I rocked back and forth in his arms as he whispered words of endearment into my hair. I looked up into his handsome face, nothing had changed, it was still boyish with stunning amber eyes. Angelic silver hair still framed his face, and a toothy grin still stayed in place as I eyed him. "Inuyasha," I whispered.

"Kagome,"

Before I could stop myself I kissed him fiercely; I unraveled my hands from his torso and twisted them into his silky hair. Our tongues danced together like it had been practiced for ages, yet the spark of young lovers was still there. It was a battle; neither of us would let go of the fierce passion we were sharing. His tongue scraped along my teeth and I let out a soft mewl. Soon I lost the feel of his sweet mouth as he began to kiss up and down my neck in a loving excursion. Soon his mouth was against mine again, but with more of a raw need. My knees buckled and I feel onto the sandy beach, he, too, had lost his balance when I fell and fell on top of me. He held out his arms so that all of his weight had not landed on top of me. He rolled off of me with a snicker and before I knew it we were both laughing our heads off.

Finally when our laughter died down we laid there together, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped one arm around my waist and put it onto my stomach. Our hands entwined. I could feel how built his arms were and I shuddered at the feelings they invoked by holding me. Together we looked up at the clear sky, staring at the millions of stars, pointing out constellations to each other, and when we ran out of ones that we knew we began to make up our own. Soon we were hooting like drunks at the stupidest things. After a while we were just lying there, content to have each other's company when I did something that not only startled him, but me too. I rolled so that I was straddling his waist and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. "Inuyasha," I said with glazed eyes. "Will you go out with me?" I said with a short smile.

"Why Kagome, I thought you would never ask." He laughed, pulling me onto his chest. I began to nuzzle his neck, kiss it and nip at it. We were in a blissful world, where Kikyou did not exist, demons did not exist, priestesses did not exist and danger did not exist.

He let out a short growl, I liked the sound of it, it was deep and throaty, yet oddly comforting. He turned us over faster than I could blink so that he was on top, he began to kiss me, slowly and gently this time, I liked his kisses more than I had ever liked some one else's. "Dear god Kagome, do you know what you do to me?" He asked shakily. I slowly shook my head with what I thought was a seductive smile. He leaned in a kissed me again, so deeply that when he released me from his embrace that we were both panting wildly.

We rolled over again so that I was on top, completely covering him with my body like a blanket. He let out a gruff moan and stretched, his arms raising above our heads. His watch glowed a neon green showing off the time. Eleven forty-three! I was so late. I rolled off him and stood up dusting off all the sand. "Holy shit, I gotta go! Um, do you have pen and paper?" He quickly patted all of his pockets, he produced a purple pen, which I gave him an odd look about but he just shrugged. I grabbed his arm, not willing to waste any more time and scribbled down my number. "Call me." Before I ran off towards my home, begging that mom would understand. I waved once, I think he waved back, but I couldn't see, it was too dark. I dashed home as fast as I could, I felt better, kind of slutty, but better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

It was three days after my fight with Sango and experience with Inuyasha, and I felt pretty crummy. We still weren't talking, she'd called thirteen times already, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to forgive her. Miroku had invited us both out one night, but I had to decline because I couldn't see her, not after what happened.

I was bored out of my mind! I hadn't left the house since that night and it was incredibly boring! Not just that, Inuyasha hadn't phoned me! I was beyond pissed now, how couldn't he phone me after our make out session on the beach. If the way he reacted to our kisses indicated anything I would say he had enjoyed himself enough to call me, but I guess not. Bastard!

I shook my head, it was only another three weeks before we returned to the city, and then I would hopefully never see any of them again. Unfortunately, I knew that wouldn't happen because Sango went to my school, and Miroku, her sort of boyfriend was my neighbor. I was avid that after these three weeks I could avoid _him_. Idiotic and cowardly. I am idiotic and cowardly, just because something wasn't going my way; I tried to run away. And pathetic.

I was sprawled out over the bed, watching some anime flash across the screen, but this one couldn't seem to captivate my attention long enough to make sense. I flipped it off and went downstairs to look for Mama. Of course I found her in the kitchen, chopping carrots for supper. What surprised me is that she wasn't alone. My heart leapt as I saw Sango sitting in the chair, quietly chatting with mama. "Sango?" I breathed.

"Kagome." She stood up, her long legswere uncovered except for the short white miniskirt she wore with her black tube top with 08 plastered across the front in bold pink. "Can we go to your room?"

I would have liked very much to tell her to that no, she couldn't come up to my room and to get lost, but of course by her desperate look I decided against it. I could feel my anger towards her burn out, and I hated myself for the weakness. Not on her, of course, but I always forgive people when they do something so unworthy of accepting. "Yeah, sure." I replied flippantly.

She nodded her head with a shadow of a smile before trotting up the stairs. When we were in my room, door closed so that hopefully nobody would hear my little bitch fit. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" She begged, but that wasn't good enough.

"My boyfriend could have _killed_ me, that could have been avoided if I knew he was a fucking _demon_!"

"I know! You don't know how many hours of sleep I've missed thinking about that! I know you could have died! It's been eating away at my conscious since you told me!" Her cheeks were wet with tears. I could guess how many hours of sleep she missed because of the heavy bags under her eyes. Still it was not good enough.

"Demons are something worth telling me about Sango! It's like hiding your first kiss! You don't not say something like that! Doesn't your best friend deserve to hear this when her safety's at risk! I've told you every secret! Every fucking secret Sango! I told you about Inuyasha! Inuyasha was my secret and I told you about him! How come you couldn't tell me? Don't you trust me?" I whispered.

"I trust you, trust you more than you understand Kagome! I was trying to protect you! How was I to know you would end up nearly getting raped by one?"

"I told you about my father. Do you know how painful that was for me?"

"No, but I willtry to make it better. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She was groveling now and I finally felt that I could forgive her.

"Okay," I gathered her into my arms and we both giggled at how silly we were being. My quick resentment quickly faded into a brimming smile, as we apologized to each other about how dumb we were being, and that we should never keep secrets from each other. An hour later I felt better than I had in days, Sango and I were closer than ever before. Of course, like all good things, it had to come to an end, although my mother invited her to stay for dinner she had to decline, saying she promised to be home for supper and was already running late.

I waved her off at the front stairs, going back in to find my mother with a knowing smile. "What?"

"I'm glad you and Sango are friends again." She dried her hands on her apron and went back into the kitchen without another word. I couldn't figure out how she found out that we were on the outs.

I poked my head into the kitchen, asking when supper would be ready. "Ten minutes, dear." She replied.

I nodded my head and returned to my room, waiting for her to call me downstairs. Gramps was at a friend's home and Souta was out with his girlfriend. Well not exactly a girlfriend, he denied it every time I grilled him on it, but from the way he blushed it was rather obvious. The girl scared me a little bit to be honest; she was, to put it bluntly, a soulless albino. Her eyes seemed to stare right through me, and she was rather obsessive with her appearance, carrying a mirror everywhere she went.

I shrugged my shoulders, wishing I had Buyo here with me. We decided to leave my fat cat in the care of our neighbor, and I was missing him terribly. He was fun to bugthough I could never love another animal more than his pudgy self. I finally felt I could have a good nights' sleep, something that had been alluding me for the past three days.

Mama called me down before I knew it and we ate our meal together in silence. We didn't bother with words, even though we always had a close relationship. It was a good meal and it was gone in a matter of minutes, but then I felt something was wrong. "Mama?" The tension between us was thick and I couldn't figure out why.

"Kagome, Kouga was found a bloody wreck in the middle of the forest. The police phoned me yesterday, asking me if I knew anything. I told them I would talk to you, but you were home that day. Kagome, I trust that you'll tell me if you know _anything_ about this. I know you really liked him Kagome, and I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you."

She was perturbed about this, really worried and I couldn't think of one thing to say. My mouth hung open, how couldn't I think up an excuse! I couldn't tell her about Inuyasha or why he saved me. I was speechless, agape, and caught in my own trap. I couldn't lie, my conscious would destroy me, but I couldn't be honest, it would just butcher me even more. And Inuyasha. As much fury as I felt towards him, I had a feeling he wasn't exactly a crowd person, and I wouldn't wish attention on him he didn't want. From the way he had just appeared into my life, never heard of by Sango, who knew _everyone_, he was just there. I couldn't put him in such an awkward position.

Finally, after a long and uncomfortable minute, I answered. The devil on my shoulder winning out. "I have no clue, I was with Sango all day. I can't believe it!" I let out a fake gasp. "I phoned him earlier that day, asking if he wanted to hang out, but he said he couldn't!" I covered my mouth in horror.

"Okay dear, I believe you." Tears pricked at the back of my eyes at how she believed me without a second thought. Completely trusting my story, not bothering to check it with Sango or her parents. "I'll tell the police, though they might double check it. Kagome, you may not want to hear this from me right now, but I never liked him and what he did to you. He didn't treat you right." She shook her head and stood up from the table, grabbing our plates and clearing them.

I felt like I could throw up, how could I be so awful? I was disgusted with myself, I ran to the bathroom, gagging into the toilet before I rid myself of my clothes, throwing them onto the floor haphazardly before hopping into the shower. The Plexiglas door slammed shut behind me as I turned on the water to a scalding heat, trying to sterilize myself of the horrid person of lies that was covering me, transforming me into something I despised. My body glowed a scorching red as I cleansed myself. Still the ghastly layer of hate still remained with me. I could have washed myself for hours, but soon, too soon, the hot water ran out.

I leaped out of the shower, pulling a terry cloth around me, drying my hair, my body and my tears. I ran into my bedroom, not wanting my mother to witness my disgrace. I pulled on a long T-shirt and some shorts, crawling into bed before pulling the covers way over my head. I didn't release the comforter from my steely hold until I was far into the depths of sleep.

I was there again, the eerie world of dreams. She was waiting for me. I was surprised she hadn't made an earlier appearance, yet non**e** the less thankful. I was in the clearing, the silent meadow that I had been dreading. Butterflies were frozen in mid flap, and the birds were just shadows against the grassy floor. She sat under the tree, the tree where Inuyasha had been. I sighed in relief when I saw he was no longer impaled there, instead there was only the notch where the arrow had pierced the wood. "I decided it would make you uncomfortable." She hissed.

"How thoughtful of you." I spat back. Then I remembered there was no point in arguing with her, in the end I would come out the winner because of my advantage. If she argued with me I wouldn't follow out her orders, not that I'd follow her orders anyway, but she'd have more of a chance of swaying me anyway. I couldn't bring myself to harm him, even after he hurt me. I was shocked when I realized this, but then again, I could never intentionally harm something, I had been known for taking in stray animals.

"Wrong. Kagome, foolish child, you need a good night's sleep as much as you need food or water. Sleeping is one of the things I can prevent, don't be distressed though, I must train you before we start worrying about that." She chided.

"Thanks for the help. I can't harm Inuyasha; hell I can't harm you! Fucking conscious!" I growled.

"You couldn't harm me if you wanted to, besides killing Inuyasha is something that you can't prevent. It was written before you were born."

"Trust me, I really want to hurt you." I said ignoring her comment. It confused me more than it scared me. Who wrote my life out like some book? (A/N: That would be me )

"The gods of fate Kagome. Enough of this idle talk, I have to train you before time runs out and he harms you for the jewel." I glared at her before shrugging my shoulders. I would not take Inuyasha's life, but if there were more demons out there like Kouga the training could be helpful.

"Fine." I shrieked as a bow appeared magically in my hands along with a quiver of arrows in a pouch across my back.

"This is the dream world where I control reality, have you not learned that yet idiotic wench?"

"Fuck you Kikyou." I snapped.

"This is not time for obscenities."

"Why haven't you taken me to this world before if we're so pressed for time?" I growled thoughtlessly.

"You need to be having a goodnight's sleep, not those restless ones you've been having after your intimate experience with Inuyasha."

"How do you know about that?" I demanded flustered.

"I am in your body, I see and hear everything. Yes, Kagome, even your thoughts."

"Get out of my head!" I screamed.

"Not until you truthfully agree. Not that you're truthful most of the time. The shameless way you lied to your mother." She tsked. How could one woman make me want to scream and cry while pushing so many sore spots? "I suppose you won't do that tonight, but you will come along." It annoyed the hell out of me that she was so sure of herself, like everything she said would come true.

"I hate you. Leave me alone." I gritted through my teeth.

"Not until you have harnessed your spiritual powers and have destroyed Inuyasha." She picked up her own bow and quiver from where she was on the ground. I glared at the woman, for the first time noticing her stunning beauty. Her straight and ruly hair was pulled back into a sophisticated ponytail, what all mikos of that day and age had worn I assumed. Her cold features were sculpted into her ivory skin. Perfect. Her miko robes were unflattering, yet it was obvious she was a beauty under the heavy clothing.

"I would appreciate it if you quit studying me. It is time we begun." Her voice cut through the air like a knife. Strong and sharp.

"Of course, Kikyou. How could I be so stupid?" I asked sarcastically. For once I wished that morning would come quickly.

"Have you ever shot an arrow?"

"No,"

"Then you better learn quickly. This will be your weapon of choice, though I suggest getting some other weapon until then. I doubt that in your world, from the brief glances I've taken, you'll take the care to carry around a large weapon like these, no matter the danger. Take this." She threw something wrapped with a tattered cloth to my feet. I stared at it, how was it possible to take something from _this_ world to mine? I picked it, gasping as I saw what it was. A dagger, plain enough, but strangely alluring. The handle was mahogany while the blade was gleaming silver.

"Thanks," I replied nonchalantly.

"It isn't hard to use, nor do I have the training to teach it to you so that you may use it with skill. My advice is to stab at the attacker and hope that it does the damage needed to grab your bow. Though I do not expect you to carry it with you, I do expect that you have it within a short distance."

"Deal."

"Alright, time to teach the hopeless." She murmured, but I heard easily enough. "Your spiritual energy comes from inside. I am impressed that you have used it already without any training. As you have seen, you called upon it when you needed it. Tonight I will attempt to teach you how to find it so that you can call upon it whenever you need it. Though concentrating it will take weeks." I nodded, trying to be a good student.

"Close your eyes." She instructed. "Concentrate on nothing but your heartbeat, breathing with it." She demonstrated by closing her eyes and breathing evenly.

"I can try." I did as she had shown. I closed my eyes, trying to block out her stare. I could feel it, piercing into me. _Thump, thump, thump._ I heard it soon enough, and my breath had evened, going to the slow pace. Try as I may, I never found the nirvana she had promised.

"Reach deep inside yourself. Everybody has a glow," I opened my eyes to stare at her. "You need to find your own. Mikos have a tendency to be able to find theirs easier than the average man." I nodded my head dumbly. "That's what you're looking for, once you find it, open your eyes and I will explain more to you."

I closed my eyes once again, thankful that there were not the sounds of the birds and bees, knowing they would wreck my concentration. My heartbeat, I heard it steadily pumping. _Thump, thump, thump_. I inhaled then exhaled to the beat, trying my hardest to reach deep inside myself. I was there, surrounded by a faint pink glow. Like the wind it gently whirled around me, heating up my transcendental body. I loved the feeling and debated not coming out of the trance. Then I felt the pain on my cheek, my real one. I opened my eyes, ready to yell at Kikyou for slapping me.

"You were lost in your oblivion, how stupid are you? If you stay in there too long your powers will evaporate and you will _die_!" She hissed. I was suddenly thankful for the slap; had she not I could be dead right now.

"Thanks,"

"You found it, that's all that matters right now. That is your light, a lifeline if you would. You have to be able to manipulate it into an orb. The more you form into a ball the more powerful spiritually it becomes. But if you use too much then you shall pass into death. Learn your limit woman. Right now it doesn't matter. Form all you want into the ball, but as long as you don't release it you will be fine." She warned. "Practice in your world, but now I want you to form it into a small ball."

I nodded slowly, absorbing all the information. "Does it rejuvenate. Restock?"

"Of course, but over a long period of time. Forty-eight hours at a minimum." I nodded, thankful that I had more than I originally thought. "But what you saw there, that is the maximum of force your body can support before it would overload and you would die."

"Okay," I breathed. I closed my eyes, taking a few breaths until I was at the warm place, taking mind to ignore the feelings it pulled at, I tried to pull it piece by piece into a ball. It didn't work. Every strand I pulled in, two more escaped. I opened my eyes with a curse. "It doesn't work!" I pouted.

"I didn't expect it to the first time. You think too highly of yourself, no priestess has done so in history. Our time is up, and you shall be waking soon. Practice what you learned here today. Try to form the ball, understand?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Until the next eve." She dismissed before I was falling. I let out an 'oof' as I woke up. I glanced at the clock. Blaring in crimson was 10:56, time to get up. I rolled off the bed, gasping as I saw that beside me was an object wrapped in a rag. Without looking I knew what it was. I put it on my dresser before pulling on a black T-shirt and green capris. I grabbed my white purse and stuffed the dagger into the front pocket before heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, pulling my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room.

I closed my eyes, meditating my breathing to my heartbeat, ignoring the sounds of the small household. I was thankful when the pink mist surrounded me. I did a different approach; I tried to grab all that I wanted to grab. It was working, yet I felt that it wasn't compressed enough. I tried to push it down more, but it just wouldn't. With one fierce blast of mental energy, it compressed, but then it exploded. I fell back on the bed, spent. I yawned before pushing myself off the bed and downstairs.

I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the front door with a quick good morning to mama and a ruffle of the hair to Souta, Gramps was yet to be seen. I stuffed the last piece of bread into my mouth and swallowed.

My mouth fell open as I crashed into a hard chest. I looked up and saw the man who I had just hours ago trained to kill. I blushed. "Hey, Inuyasha." I muttered as he laughed.

"Hi Kagome."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Well this is a surprise." I groused. "What are you doing here?" I demanded with a sharp glare, closing the door behind me. Together, we strolled down the stairs and began to wander the streets. Inuyasha, for his part always seemed to stay right by my side even though many tourists crowded the streets. I felt him deliberately slip entwine his fingers with mine.

He tried his best to look offended, but a ghost of a smirk could still be traced on his chiseled lips. "You wound me." He answered dramatically. The sides of my lips twitched. I hardened my gaze, hoping I looked as peeved as I felt. "Okay, okay, I'm here to pick you up for our first date." He looked sheepish.

"How'd you know where I lived? And why the hell didn't you call me?" I raged.

"Uh, I'm a demon, and you, my fine lady, have a very specific scent. Everyone does, I'm just thankful that you don't stink like most Homo sapiens. I could find your house with this puppy," He tapped his nose. "In a matter of seconds."

"Alright then," I challenged. "What do I smell like?"

He stopped dead in the street. I kept going, not noticing he had paused until he yanked me back to his side. He pulled me over to an alley, pushing me up against the wall, unable to maneuver around him. He wrapped one arm around me, the other slammed right beside my head. To all who passed we simply looked like lovers that couldn't wait to get a room. Maybe that's all it was, but I wasn't sure. I froze with fear, going stiff in his arms. He must have noticed because he whispered in my ear in a calm and comforting voice that he wasn't going to hurt me, that he was going to answer my question and that it would be okay.

He leaned in next to my ear. I giggled as he started to sniff my hair, puffs of his breath washing over my ear. "You smell like strawberries, fresh strawberries." He panted into my ear. I shivered; it was by far the most erotic experience of my life. "I like your shampoo, there's a faint scent of honeydew, very faint. Your skin smells like lavender," He inhaled deeply, "Lavender and ginger." I was panting now, breathing raggedly and out of pattern. My knees buckled, and if he hadn't been pressed so tightly to me I would have fallen to the ground in a mindless puddle of arousal. "Can you stand?"

I nodded, "Barely," I laughed breathlessly. "Uh, I think I'm a mindless pool of arousal now." I squirmed.

"I can tell." He smiled one of his breathtakingly attractive that melted me into a pile of goo again smiles. And I thought Kouga was attractive, this guy was like the sexiest man I'd ever seen.

"How exactly?" I whimpered.

"Would it scare you to tell you that I can smell it?"

"Yes, so just don't answer. Well answer why you didn't call me!" I tried to be angry, but I sadly realized my heart wasn't in it.

"I, uh, I figured you might want some time to sort things out, and I didn't want to rush you into anything, after what happened with your last relationship." He explained, and I believed him.

"You're so nice to me. You don't even know me, but you're always there to save me. You must be my knight in shining armor."

He blushed at least four different shades of red before giving a modest cough. "Well it's not every day I see a damsel in distress, so when I do I try my hardest to dedistress them." I roared with laughter, this guy was amazing. Everything I could have dreamed of.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back out onto the street. "Come on, we have a date to go on." I giggled. We walked hand in hand down the busy street. We saw lots of shops full of exquisite clothing and trendy accessories. I made a mental note to bring Sango shopping around here.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I ventured.

"We, my dear, are going to go eat lunch and then perhaps go to the beach." He grinned. "Unless you have a better way to occupy our time." I fought off the blush that was begging to show when he gently pinched my butt. I swatted away his hand, scolding him with a glare.

"Not in public." I hissed.

"Oh, so I could do it in private?" He chuckled.

"No!" I denied. I wasn't about to let him think I was easy! I glowered at him while he failed miserably to hold back his laughter. Suddenly I broke out into a smile and began to laugh along with him. There was no way Kikyou was right, this man was and never could have been the evil bastard she's made him out to be. I felt like I could trust him, that I could put myself in harms way and know that he would save me.

I stopped laughing as soon as I remembered where I landed last time I blindly trusted someone. Molested at such a tender age by my sick, drunk, bastard of a father. But I was older now. Older and wiser. I guess that I don't hide anguish well cause he stopped laughing in the time it took me to blink and wrapped his arms around me. Or maybe he smelt it; there were so many mysteries about this man I wanted to uncover. I was excited every time I was around him, to find out something new about this handsome stranger. No, not really a stranger, more of a friend.

"Thanks," I murmured against his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He vowed, and I knew it wasn't one of those shallow vows that people spout to get a piece of ass.

"I know." I smiled, and I think he smiled too.

We stood like that for a while, just him and me in the middle of a swarming street, but we were sharing a moment, and that moment was only for us. I beamed up at him when we separated. "Come on, I'm hungry." He groused. For a brief second I felt hurt that he would talk to me with such nonchalance. I gazed at him with shock, and then I broke back into a huge smirk, one that seemed to match his perfectly. He was embarrassed. It felt good to know that I could ruffle his feathers a little.

I took his hand this time and we strolled down to a Wacdonalds, he ordered a burger and some fries while I just got a chocolate shake. We sat down in a corner booth while he absorbed the food. He had polished off his burger before I even had three sips of my milkshake. I began to snicker when I saw that in his hurried feast he had somehow managed to get a dab of ketchup on his nose. I grabbed a napkin and rubbed it off he had the cutest expression ever on his face. He looked like confused puppy outside for the first time. I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

It wasn't supposed to be passionate or light this little fire inside my stomach, but somehow, as his lips always seemed to manage to do, the flare began. "I think we should go somewhere else." He whispered.

"Mhmm, somewhere more private. Honestly! Get a room guys! I'd think that would be a good idea, right? I mean better than making out in the middle of a restaurant while about fifteen people stare at you like you're freaks." An annoying, all too familiar voice chirped over my shoulder. I immediately reddened, knowing I'd been caught. I don't know why I was embarrassed to have my two best friends see me making out with possibly the hottest guy I'd ever seen, but I was.

"You're not going to introduce us?" She pouted lightly. "I'm _so_ offended."

"Suck it up, Sango." I giggled. I got a mean look for that.

"Yeah, Kagome, I'd like to be introduced to your friends." Inuyasha piped up from behind me. I suddenly felt a lot of pressure and understood why I was so embarrassed. What if they didn't like each other, I didn't want Inuyasha to think I have weird friends, even though they are sort of, but they're really nice. And what if they didn't like him? I trusted their opinion on all of my important decisions, but I felt like Inuyasha was perfect for me right now.

I stood up and gave them each a little hug before changing to sit beside Inuyasha. "Have a seat guys. This is Inuyasha." I smiled brightly and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him a little.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He nodded his head slightly. I'm glad he was being nice to him, a good first impression was the only way to become friends with Sango. As for Miroku you had to bond with him somehow, or if you were a girl, you pretty much only had to slap him a couple of times and forgive his more perverted actions.

"Hey, my name's Sango. And this pervert here's Miroku. We're Kagome's best friends. If you hurt her, we'll hurt you." I slapped my forehead. Sango is the most amazing, considerate person I've ever met, but she's a little intimidating.

I blushed as I looked at Inuyasha. I felt so relieved; he began to laugh-a deep chuckle that made me feel warm on the inside. "Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting her." I was surprised at Sango's reaction, usually after first introductions she would become very quiet. But now she was laughing along with him, smiling one of those beautiful, heart-melting smiles.

"That's good to know." It made me feel good too, the way Inuyasha said it made me feel confident that he would in fact stay with me. I smiled and cuddled up to him more, placing a light kiss on his chin. I loved the way I felt when I was near him, the way I felt when we touched, when we kissed.

There was a short awkward silence, and for once I was glad that Miroku was such a pervert. A loud slap echoed through the fast food joint. Miroku grinned sheepishly, a look I had become all too familiar with. Sango seethed loudly. "Stupid lecher,"

I muffled a laugh; they were always this way together. He would feel her up; she would blush and slap him. Very pointless, they both liked each other, but it was so funny watching them get angry over the stupidest things because they would deny how much they enjoyed being in each other's company. The only reason I think that they don't go out was that it could interfere with their friendship.

I looked at Inuyasha, seeing how he would respond to that. To most people that scene would make the rest of the afternoon awkward, not knowing that this happens pretty much every hour. He smiled, like he knew that none of us took this little argument seriously.

"Hey, we came by your house earlier, and your mom said that you went out. Hahaha! Now we know what you were doing." Sango gave me a devious smile, and it was as if I could read her thoughts, 'I would have done the same!' "Well anyway, we came over to invite you to a movie. You guys wanna come? We were going to see Yogen."

I searched Inuyasha's gaze for an answer. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, sure! We'd love to! That's the one where the guy reads the news paper and it says his daughter's going to die right?"

"Yup!" Beamed Sango. "I've wanted to see that forever!"

"Oh yeah, me too!" Inuyasha remarked. Since he wasn't being really shy it earned him a couple of points with Miroku. I really hoped they'd like him, I knew I did.

"Then it's settled. There's a show starting in forty minutes. Since we haven't anything to eat in like forever, we decided to come grab a hamburger. Lucky you were, um, eating here."

I looked to Sango, hoping I could catch her eye so we could do our silent communication girls were thankfully blessed with. I managed to catch her chocolate eyes burning with intelligence.She tilted her head, asking what I wanted to ask her. I rolled my eyes to Inuyasha and shrugged my shoulders. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. She flicked her tongue against her sparkling teeth subconsciously while she thought.

Slowly her eyes drifted back towards mind. Blinking twice, her lips twisted slightly at the edges into a small smile and I had my answer. I beamed and leaned into him. I don't know why so many movies suggested that we needed to go to the bathroom to speak, that was easily accomplished just being able to see each other's face. While we were communicating in the 'girl code' as Miroku called when he caught us once, the two men were discussing cars: the best male bonding subject ever invented.

Sango and Miroku excused themselves for a couple of minutes to order their meals. The second they were out of earshot I dove in and asked Inuyasha what he thought of them. I knew from the way they were whispering that they were doing the same. It was cool; we always sized a new boyfriend or girlfriend up when they were introduced. I just hoped he would pass.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized he knew he was on trial, he could probably hear them talking, though it didn't look like he was listening, I'm positive he heard, even if it wasn't intentional. "They seem real cool. I like them, and Miroku knows his shit about cars. Sango seems like a really loyal person, it'd be nice to know that she has your back."

"Yeah, they are. Listen, thanks for coming to the movie with us, I'm happy you are." I grinned when he blushed.

"No problem, I'm thrilled that they'd invite me. I mean it's not like I've known them for more than a couple minutes."

"Yup, they're really easy going people. I'm lucky to have friends like them." I sighed. My gaze wandered to the window, a couple was walking down the street hand in hand, just like we had been a few minutes ago. They looked so cheerful, not that we weren't. It was just I was having psychotic dreams were this stupid priestess was trying to get me to kill Inuyasha. All my relationships were so complicated. I let out a nearly silent groan. Unfortunately it wasn't silent enough and he pulled away slightly. "What's the matter?" He murmured in my ear.

"Oh, nothing." I brightened and leaned back into him. I wanted to forget all about Kikyou for the day.

Inuyasha stood, pulling me up with him. I didn't look away from the window. Suddenly I shuddered, I had this horrible feeling, like something was trying to crush me from the inside; something really dark and evil. I stiffened slightly, but tried to hide it. I didn't want Inuyasha to go looking for whatever it was. I was nearly positive I was just imagining things. But out of the corner of my vision I could have sworn I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me from a back alley.

"We should get going if we wanna get good seats."

"Yeah. Sango! Miroku! Let's go already!" I shouted across the restaurant earning a scowl from an elderly couple.

He nodded and held up a finger. "One minute! Give us a sec! Don't be so impatient." He chided gently.

I rolled my eyes and tugged Inuyasha out the door. He pressed me against the side of the building before I had both feet out the door. "I've been wanting to do this since they got here." He kissed me softly, then harder, with more passion than I had ever known. He pulled away a second later. "We don't want them teasing us again now." Silencing me with a finger across my lips. I pouted for a while before giving up and wrapping my arms around his waist with a smirk.

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss now."

"Deal." I pulled away as I heard the door open.

"Alright guys. Let's go already!" Sango cheered as we walked towards the movie theaters. I linked arms with Inuyasha and did my best flirty look. His snow-white teeth glowed when he broke out into a grin. One fang protruding his smile. All in all, it was one amazing smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love movies. This is probably the third one I'd ever seen in a theater. I'd never got around to going frequently, so it was always a treat. Not only that, but it was a little awkward while we walked there, none of us really knew what to say to each other so we spend most of the time in silence. I hoped that I would be around long enough so we could become casual, good friends. Whether it would happen or not, that would be up to Kagome.

Though, my favorite part of this movie was that Kagome was terrified for half of it at least. She screamed so loudly at one part I'm positive my eardrum exploded. But, when she was scared, she found the safest place for her was buried in my chest. I stroked her head soothingly, grinning to myself throughout the movie. The middle wasn't that great though, but the end was so suspenseful that it kept me on the edge of my seat and her tucked up against me.

When we had begun to walk home I found that conversation was much easier. We all seemed to have different opinions of the movie so there was always an interesting debate going on. "Kagome, how do you know what the best part of the movie is? You were hiding your face for half of it. I'm surprised you can even say what the movie is about." Sango mocked.

"Shut up!" Kagome cried with humor. "It was scary." I shook my head at her. I wasn't complaining.

When we finally came to a fork in the road Sango and Miroku explained to me that they lived on the right while Kagome stayed on the left. I already knew this of course; I had checked them out to see if they would be good friends for Kagome a long time ago. I had seen where they lived and how they progressed. I obviously found that they were suitable for her or they would have been beaten to a bloody pulp by yours truly.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"See ya." I replied with a wave that they returned.

I grabbed her hand and we walked about five blocks before a disgusting scent assaulted my nose. I could immediately tell it was a demon. I froze for a second, trying to sense where it was. I felt Kagome stop too, stiffening up. How could I have not smelt it before! I looked up to see if it was standing on a rooftop, which would be very bad for us. I looked up, squinting as the sun blinded me. I didn't think it was up there.

"Kagome, see that building right over there?" I pointed to a bank. "Can you go in there for a couple of minutes? Until I come to get you, 'Kay? I think there's a demon out here."

"Yeah me too." She replied, which shocked me.

"You can tell?"

"Yeah, I think so. It feels really cold and oppressing. I think it's coming from over there." She pointed to an alley.

A pair of red eyes gleamed in the darkness of the alley. "You're miko has good senses." A raspy voice hissed from the darkness as a razor glinted in the sunlight.

"Run Kagome!" I yelled, but I had a feeling it was too late. The demon attacked.

A/N: About damn time hey? Sorry it took forever! I'm going to try and write frequently again! See ya, KagomeLinkinPark.


End file.
